Una semana trabajando en Akatsuki
by sakura deidara
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si de pronto llega Akatsuki a Konoha y quieren llevarse a Sasuke? Solo porque Tsunade quería sake...ah. Sasuke tiene que trabajar en Akatsuki por una semana. '-Tendrás que utilizar este traje de sirvienta Sasuke... -O.O'
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo. Yo de nuevo con un fic nuevecito, jeje. Estoy aquí de nuevo con este fic de Sasuke y los chicos de Akatsuki. Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi fic anterior. Siento no haberlo terminado, pero aún no se mucho de Neji en el Shippuuden, así que, cuando sepa como más sobre el Shippuuden, voy a continuar el fic, mientras tanto, voy a hacer este.

Bueno, este es mi segundo fic de Naruto, espero que lo disfruten.

**Desclairmer: **Naruto no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá.

**N/A: **Este fic tiene un poco de spoiler sobre el manga y anime.

Todos los personajes de este fic, tienen la edad que tiene en Naruto Shippuuden.

-Hablando

-**(Pensando)**

_-Narrando_

_-__(Notas de la autora)_

* * *

Capítulo 1:

"**Un viaje en pájaro mal aterrizaje"**

_Otro día tranquilo en Konoha. Todo en paz y calma, sin nada malo que ocurra._

_Ya hacía tiempo que Uchiha Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha. Aún no mataba a su hermano Itachi, pero mejor decidió volver al lugar donde vivió._

_Sasuke había matado a Orochimaru y después hizo un equipo con otros tres idiotas, ejemp, digo, personas más; Karin, Suitgetsu y Juggo. Pero tiempo después, se fue y los dejó a ellos tres solo y que cada quien se fuera por donde quisiera. Karin se fue a la aldea del Sonido, Suitgetsu… mmmm… no lo se, digamos que se fue a… a hacer un casting para ser Barney, si eso, y Juggo puso un puesto de jugos naturales cerca de Konoha. En fin, Sasuke se quedo solo y decidió volver a Konoha para poder hacerse más fuerte y poder matar a Itachi._

_Bueno, el punto es que ya todo era paz y quietud en Konoha, o al menos por un tiempo._

_A lo lejos de Konoha, como unos cuantos Km. de distancia de Konoha, volaba un pájaro, pero no un pájaro común y corriente, si no un pájaro de unos 8 m de largo y 3 m de ancho y hecho de arcilla y encima de el había 7 personas. Todas las personas tenían una bata negra con nubecitas rojas (exceptuando una, porque se la habían quitado), las uñas pintadas de morado y bandas que dicen de que aldea vienen rayadas en el símbolo de la aldea._

_¿De quienes se trataban? De Akatsuki. En el pájaro iban el Líder de Akatsuki, Deidara, Kakuzu __(N/A: En este fic, Kakuzu no esta muerto)__, Zetsu, Tobi, el raro o rara que tiene una flor en el cabello, Itachi y Kisame. Pero al parecer, algo andaba mal en el pájaro._

-Rayos- dijo Deidara- esto no puede estar pasando.

-¿Qué pasa, Deidara?- dijo el Líder de Akatsuki, que se encontraba a lado de Deidara.

-Pues, el ala derecha del pájaro se está rompiendo, líder.-dijo Deidara preocupado- Lo más probable es que vayamos a chocar contra el suelo.

-¡¿NANIIII?!

-Si, tal vez choquemos- dijo Deidara- si quiere le doy un diccionario.

-¿Para qué rayos quiero un diccionario, Deidara?- dijo el Líder de Akatsuki que parecía muy enojado.

-Pues parece que usted no entiende lo que significa "chocar" así que puede buscar el significado de la palabra.- dijo Deidara- Tenga el diccionario- _Deidara le entrega un diccionario al Sir Líder __(N/A: Para no poner "Líder de Akatsuki" cada vez que hable él, lo voy a cortar y voy a poner "Sir Líder"¿ok?)__- _No se preocupe, no tiene nada de malo no saber que significa "chocar"- dijo Deidara con tono de consuelo.

-¡DEIDARA ERES UN IDIOTA¡YO NO NECESITO UN DICCIONARIO¡SE PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE SIGNIFICA "CHOCAR"!- Dijo el Sir Líder, que estaba todo rojo por lo enojado que estaba- ¡AHORA LO ÚNICO QUE ME INTERESA ES LLEGAR A KONOHA! Es importante llegar allá.

_

* * *

_

_(N/A: Kakuzu, Zetsu, la rara o raro de la florecilla en el cabello y Tobi están jugando poker)_

-¡JA, FLOR IMPERIAL! Gané otra vez- dijo Kakuzu muy contento- Bien, denme TODO su dinero.

-No es justo.- dijo Zetsu al mismo tiempo que tiraba su mano de cartas y empezaba a darle su dinero a Kakuzu- Kakuzu, eres muy codo.

-Claro que no…- dijo Kakuzu defendiéndose- Este dinero es para La Cueva de Akatsuki, no pienso quedarme con todo el dinero. Comotellames…- dijo Kakuzu dirigiéndose al chico/chica florecilla _Así le voy a decir al de la flor en el cabello)_- Dame tu dinero. Bien, gracias y por último, Tobi, dame tu dinero….

-Pero ya no tengo nada Kakuzu- dijo Tobi, que solamente tenía su bóxer de Akatsuki _Los boxers de Akatsuki son negros y con nubecitas rojas)_ y su máscara puesta- Ya me quitaste todo mi dinero y parte de mi ropa, no tengo nada que darte.

-No te preocupes….- dijo Kakuzu- Puedes darme tu bóxer.

-Bueno :)

-¡Tobi! No le des tus calzones a Kakuzu- dijo Zetsu.

-No son calzones, Zetsu….- dijo Kakuzu corrigiendo a Zetsu- son boxers.

-¡Cállate, Kakuzu!

_

* * *

_

_(Itachi y Kisame estaban hablando)_

-Oye, Itachi- dijo Kisame que parecía pensativo- anoche soñé algo raro.

-Hn.

-¿Te cuento que soñé?

-Pues ya que.- dijo Itachi con tono frío.

-Bueno…- continuó Kisame- es que soñé que estaba en un restaurante donde solo comes pescado…

-Y que con eso- dijo Itachi, nuevamente con tono frío.

-Pues que en ese momento, un camarero le servía a unos chicos un pedazo de carne de tiburón con arroz y salsa inglesa, y pues la verdad no entendí porque soñé eso.

-Kisame- dijo Itachi, otra vez con tono frío- si cuentas tus sueños luego se hacen realidad

-¿Entonces unos chicos pronto comerán tiburón con arroz y salsa inglesa?

-Tal vez…-dijo Itachi- pero también significa que en un futuro no muy lejano, como tú pareces un tiburón te van a confundir y te van a matar, luego te van a cortar en mil pedazos, te van a cocinar y luego te van a servir en un plato con arroz y salsa inglesa.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! T.T- gritó Kisame muy desesperado- ¡NOOOOOO¡NO QUIERO ACABAR COMO MI TÍO LUIS¡AHHHHHHH!

-**(Creo que ya se traumó… otra vez)**- pensó Itachi.

_

* * *

_

-Oh no.- dijo Deidara.

-Ahora que Deidara- dijo el Sir Líder que tenía en las manos el diccionario que le dio Deidara, pero no lo estaba leyendo, lo estaba rompiendo.

-Pues el ala derecha ya se va a caer por completo.

-¡¿NANIII?!

-Si, ya se va a caer.- dijo Deidara- Ah, ya rompió el diccionario.-dijo Deidara viendo con lastima los trozos que quedaban del diccionario- No se preocupe, aquí tengo otro.- _Deidara le da otro diccionario al Sir Líder._

-¡Para que me das otro diccionario, Deidara!- dijo Sir Líder muy enojado.

-Pues para que busque lo que significa "caer", porque también parece que no sabe el significado de esa palabra.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, DEIDARA¡TU CONCENTRATE EN LLEGAR A KONOHA! **(Oh rayos, si no llegamos a Konoha a tiempo va a hacer muy malo)**

_Deidara estaba viendo como iba le ala derecha del pájaro mientras que el Sir Líder empezaba a caminar por el pájaro, rompiendo el diccionario que le dio Deidara y pensando como evitar que chocaran contra el suelo él y sus compañeros de Akatsuki._

-**(Piensa, piensa, piensa- **pensó Sir Líder-** como rayos evitar que choquemos. Mmm, tal vez si chocamos contra el piso no nos pueda ir tan mal… no, no, no. En que estas pensando,- **_Sir Líder se golpea en la cabeza-_** si chocamos, obviamente nos vamos a morir. Mmm… piensa en otra forma….)**

-Eh… ¿Líder?- preguntó Deidara.

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DEIDARA, NO VES QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?!

-Ehhh… s-si...- dijo Deidara- Pero lo que pasa es que en como unos 5 minutos el ala se va a romper y pues… nosotros vamos a chocar contra el suelo.

-¡¿NA..?! Ejmp… dijo… ¿En serio?- dijo Sir Líder. _(N/A: Sir Líder iba a decir ¡¿NANII?! pero se corrigió a si mismo para evitar que Deidara le diera otro diccionario y le dijera que buscara el significado de las palabras "romper" y "chocar")_

-Si, en serio- dijo Deidara- Así que es mejor que se preparen, porque seguro van a ver unas cuantas… sacudidas en el pájaro.

-Bien.- dijo Sir Líder- Eh… chicos- _Sir Líder se dirigía a los demás chicos de Akatsuki. Cuando este habló, todos voltearon a verlo.- _Eh… escuchen… el pájaro que hizo Deidara, se le esta rompiendo el ala derecha, por lo cual, vamos a caer y chocar contra el suelo.

-¡¿NANIII?!- gritaron todos los Akatsukis, excepto Sir Líder y Deidara.

-No se preocupen- intervino Deidara- tengo muchos diccionarios aún. Tengan.- _Deidara les va dando diccionarios a todos los de Akatsuki._

-¡PARA QUÉ RAYOS QUEREMOS DICCIONARIOS!

-Pues, al igual que el Líder, ustedes no saben lo que significa la palabra chocar, así que, les doy el diccionario para que busquen esa palabra.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA DEIDARA!- gritaron todos.

-Ya, tranquilos- dijo Sir Líder.

-Lo único que nos interesa es como vamos a soportar la caída, Líder- dijo chico florecilla.

-No se preocupen.- dijo Deidara muy tranquilo- La caída no va a ser tan mala. Solo si se poner sus cinturones de seguridad, tal vez no se ponga tan mal la cosa.

-¡¿CUÁLES CINTURONES, DEIDARA!?- le gritaron todos a Deidara.

-Como que cuales, pues los cinturo…- _Deidara vio si había algún cinturón- _Ohh… si claro…. cierto. Los pájaros de arcilla no tienen asientos, por lo tanto no tienen cinturones.

-¡Eres un idiota, Deidara!- dijo Zetsu.

-Ya se,- dijo de pronto Kakuzu- tengo una idea.

-¿Cuál es, Kakuzu?- preguntó Sir Líder.

-Miren…- continuó Kakuzu- Cuando vayamos a caer… lanzamos a Tobi y luego nos aventamos todos sobre el y así caemos en algo suave. ¿Qué tal mi idea?

-¡SI!- dijo Tobi- ¡HAY QUE HACERLO :)

-¡No Tobi!- dijo Sir Líder- Kakuzu, estas loco o qué. ¿Como rayos vamos a hacerle eso al Tobi? El es importante para la organización.

-Pues nada más decía- dijo Kakuzu.

-No se preocupen.- dijo Deidara- Ya casi llegamos a Konoha. Mientras llegamos allá, voy a tratar de hacer algo con el pájaro.

-Esta bien, Deidara.- dijo Sir Líder- Más te vale que hagas algo bueno.

-Hai.

_

* * *

_

-¡Rayos!- gritó Deidara y todos voltearon a verlo.

-Que pasa, Deidara- dijo Kisame.

-¡EL ALA DERECHA YA SE CAYÓ!- gritó Deidara.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡AGARRENSE DE ALGO!- dijo Deidara- ¡RÁPIDO!

_Sír Líder se agarró de la otra ala del pájaro, Itachi no se agarró de nada, Kisame de su samehada, Kakuzu del dinero que le había quitado a Zetsu, chico florecilla y la bata y dinero de Tobi, Zetsu del chico florecilla y el chico florecilla de Zetsu, Tobi de Deidara y Deidara de él._

_El pájaro empezo a sacudirce mucho. Se movía muy violentamente, tanto como para que todos se cayeran. Era tanto el ruido que no se podía escuchar nada. Si querías hablar, tenías que gritar._

-¡Líder!- gritó Deidara- ¡Tal vez todavía no vayamos a caer!

-¡Qué bien!- gritó Sir Líder- ¡Tal vez todavía podamos llegar a Konoha en unos 2 minutos!

_

* * *

_

-¡LÍDER!- gritó Tobi.

-¡QUÉ QUIERES, TOBI!

-¡SE PUEDE VER KONOHA DESDE AQUÍ LÍDER!- dijo Tobi.

-¡Genial!- gritó Sir Líder- ¡Bien, escuchen todos¡Estén listos, pronto llegaremos a Konoha!

-¿¡En cuanto tiempo!?- preguntó gritando Itachi, claro, con tono frío.

-¡En unos cuantos segundo, tal vez!- le contestó gritando Sir Líder.

_Desde el pájaro se podía ver a la perfección Konoha. Pero el problema de Akatsuki era el tipo de aterrizaje que iban a usar para no morir._

-¡LÍDER!- gritó Deidara- ¡YA LLEGAMOS A KONOHA!

-¡QUE BIEN¡AHORA SOLAMENTE….¡DEIDARA!

_Todos los de Akatsuki, excepto Deidara, estaban viendo que se dirigían directamente hacía donde estaban las cabezas de los Hokages de Konoha._

-¡¿QUÉ PASA, LÍDER?!- preguntó Deidara.

-¡DEIDARA, DATE LA VUELTA!- le gritó Zetsu.

_Deidara se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando unos segundos hacia adelante y luego se volteó a los demás._

-¡ME LLEVA¡VAMOS A CHOCAR CONTRA LOS HOKAGES!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_3, 2, 1 … ¡PUM!_

_El pájaro se estrelló contra la cara de el 3er Hokage. Cuando chocaron, hubo una gran explosión. La cara del 3ro estaba bien, pero en cuanto al pájaro, no había nada. Pero… _

_¿Qué rayos pasó con Akatsuki…?_

_Continuará…_

**

* * *

**

**Próximo capítulo: "El Trato: Sake a cambio de Sasuke"**

** sakura deidara **


	2. El Trato: Sake a cambio de Sasuke

Ohayo, yo de nuevo. Gracias por sus reviews. Espero que hasta ahora les guste este fic, jeje. Muchas gracias a neji tobi por su apoyo y ayuda para poder hacer este fic. También gracias a Shikamaru2211 por prestarme los mangas que el tiene, jeje.

Bueno, quisiera decirles que en este fic, Deidara está obsesionado con los diccionarios y pues siempre lleva unos cuantos en su bata, jeje. Les aclaró esto por si preguntan porque Deidara anda dando diccionarios a todos. xD

Bueno disfruten este capítulo. XD

_

* * *

_

* * *

Capítulo 2:

"**El Trato: Sake a cambio de Sasuke"**

_La cara del 3ro estaba bien, pero no había rastros de Akatsuki; hasta que…_

_-_¡Cof, cof¡Arrr¡Que mal!-tosió, gruño y dijo Sir Líder- Eh… chicos… ¿están bien¿Chicos?

_Sir Líder acababa de salir de un arbusto. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie de Akatsuki._

-¿C-chicos¿D-Donde están¡CHICOS! ToT-_Sir Líder empezó a llorar-_¡BUAAAAAA¡CHICOS¡AHHHH¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN¡OH, RAYOS¡AHORA QUE VOY A HACER SIN LOS DEMÁS¡BUAAAAAA…!

-¿Líder?- lo interrumpió Zetsu, que había salido detrás de otro arbusto.

-¿Eh… pero quien…¡ZETSU :) –_ Sir Líder fue corriendo a abrazar a Zetsu._

-¡Pero que ra… Líder, no me abrase!- dijo Zetsu enojado.

-¡Oh, Zetsu¡Que bueno que sobreviviste:') – Sir Líder contento y llorando a la misma vez- ¡Ahora ya no estoy solo¡Oh, Zetsu¡Tanto viaje para nada¡Llegamos aquí y… ¿para qué¡Solo para que los demás murieran¡Que triste!

-¿Pero de que esta hablando, Líder?- preguntó Zetsu algo confuso a Sir Líder.

-Pues de los demás de Akatsuki T-T- dijo Sir Líder- ¡Todos murieron¡Pobre Tobi y Deidara y-y Kakuzu, que por cierto, el me debía dinero, y-y…

-Pero Líder…- lo interrumpió Zetsu- Ninguno de los demás esta muerto.

-¿Eh¿En serio? O.o

-Sí.

-¡SIII¡WOW¡QUE BIEN!- empezó a gritar Sir Líder- ¡SI!… Pero… ¿Cómo es que sobrevivieron? Yo caí en un arbusto y no me paso nada, pero y ustedes como…

-Ah, pues verá…- dijo Zetsu- Seguimos el plan de Kakuzu. Estábamos atrás de ese arbusto.-_ Zetsu señaló el arbusto del que había salido._

_Sir Líder empezó a caminar hacia el arbusto. Cuando llegó allí, miró lo que había atrás del arbusto y vió a los demás de Akatsuki. Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara y chica florecilla estaban encima de Tobi. _

-¡LÍDER : ) – grito Tobi- ¡Está vivo!

-¿Tobi…¿Qué haces ahí abajo?- preguntó Sir Líder.

-Verá Líder…- dijo Deidara de pronto- Antes de chocar contra la cara del 3ro, aventé del pájaro a Tobi y luego me lancé yo para caer encima de él.

-Y pues todos nosotros hicimos lo mismo- dijo Kisame.

-Claro que lo íbamos a hacer…- dijo Kakuzu de pronto- De lo contrario moriríamos. Además, yo no quería que todo mi dinero y la bata de Tobi se cayeran.

-¡¿Pero porqué rayos tuvieron que aventar a Tobi¡¿No se dan cuenta que Tobi pudo haber muerto?!- dijo Sir Líder muy enojado.

-No se de que se queja, Sir Líder.- dijo Itachi, con tono frío- El caso es que estamos vivos. Además… a Tobi le gusto caer al suelo.

-¡SI¡HAY QUE HACERLO DE NUEVO:) – grito Tobi muy contento.

-¡No Tobi!- grito Sir Líder- Mejor olviden eso. El punto es que ya llagamos a Konoha y hay que hacer lo que debemos hacer. Escuchen…-_Sir Líder hizo una seña para que se acercaran todos- _Estamos detrás de el ayuntamiento de Konoha _(El ayuntamiento es el edificio ese que está enfrente de las cabezas de los Hokages en la Aldea)_, donde está la oficina de la Quinta Hokage. Tenemos que llegar ahí, para poder hablar con ella, pero sin ser descubiertos. Así que, tenemos que hacerlo bien.-_ Todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas que estaban en el piso- _Espero que nadie la riegue ni meta la pata o hable demás, y eso último va para ti, Deidara. Bien, todos pónganse listo y… rayos, por favor Kakuzu. Regrésale su bata a Tobi.- _Kakuzu le regresa a Tobi su bata y este último se la pone-_ Bien, son las 12:30 de la mañana, tenemos que regresar lo más pronto posible a la cueva, así que, andando.

_Los Akatsuki empezaron a caminar hacia una ventana abierta de la planta baja del ayuntamiento. Todos empezaron a entrar por la ventana del ayuntamiento. Pero… ¿Para qué querían hablar con Tsunade?_

_

* * *

_

_(Sasuke y Sakura están sentados en una banca de en un parque en Konoha)_

_Por fin… después de tanto tiempo… ah. Al fin Sasuke iba a decirle a Sakura lo mucho que la quiere. Aunque le costara trabajo expresar sus sentimientos, tenía que decirle lo mucho que la quería._

-Eh… Sakura…- dijo Sasuke algo nervioso- Tengo que decirte algo…

-¿Qué, Sasuke-kun?- preguntó Sakura, que estaba algo confusa.

-Pues… es que… yo te a…

-Baka, baka….- El pájaro que salio en una episodio de Naruto que nada más dice "Baka", interrumpió a Sasuke.

-Mmm… ejemp… - continuó Sasuke- Como iba diciendo… Sakura, yo te…

-¡Miren, ahí está Sasuke-kun¡Kyaaa!- dijo una chica a otras 5 chicas que estaban pasando cerca de Sasuke y Sakura.

-¡KYAAAA!

-¡Vamos a saludarlo!- dijo una de las chicas.

-¡SIIIII!

-¡Ni crean!- les grito Sasuke a las chicas- ¡Lárguense!

-Pero Sasuke-kun….

-¡Ya váyanse!

-Uyy, pero que genio.- dijo una de las chicas- Vamonos chicas.

-Hai.

-Bien, ejemp….- continuó Sasuke algo enojado, porque lo estaban interrumpiendo- Como trataba de decir…

_Sasuke miró de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que ya nadie iba a interrumpirlo._

-Sakura.

-¿Si Sasuke-kun?

-Tengo que decirte que yo te am…

-¡SASUKE-SAN!- dijo una voz que se escuchaba muy lejos femenina.

-¡PERO QUIEN RAYOS ES…!

-¡SASUKE-SAN!

_A lo lejos del parque, se podía ver a Shizune, que iba corriendo hacia Sasuke y Sakura._

-¿Shizune-san?- dijo Sakura.

--Ah…ah… hola… Sakura-san… Sasuke-san….ah- dijo Shizune entrecortadamente- Bien… Eh, Sasuke-san, siento interrumpirte, pero…ah…- _Shizune se detuvo un momento para poder respirar más calmadamente- _Tsunade-sama quiere verte.

-¿Ahora?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí.

-¿En este mismo momento?

-Sí.

-Pues tendrá que esperar.- dijo Sasuke- Ahora no puedo. Tengo que decirle algo muy importante a Sakura y pues no puedo dejarla aquí.

-Pero Sasuke-san, esto es muy importante- dijo Shizune.

-Ya he dicho que…

-Ve.- dijo Sakura- Luego me dirás lo que me tienes que decir.

-Pero Sakura…

-Vamos, ve.- insistió Sakura- Luego nos veremos :)

-Hn. Esta bien.- dijo Sasuke.

-Bien.- dijo Shizune- Sasuke-san, acompáñame por favor.

-Hn.

-Nos vemos, Sasuke-kun.- se despidió Sakura.

-Hn. Si.

-Rápido, Sasuke-san.- dijo Shizune- Te aseguro que te va a sorprender lo que te va a decir Tsunade-sama.

-¿En serio?- dijo Sasuke incrédulo.

-Si, lo dijo en serio.- dijo Shizune sin bromear- Vamos, hay que ir al ayuntamiento.

-Hn.

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke y Shizune ya estaban en el ayuntamiento. Entraron y fueron directamente a la oficina de Tsunade._

_Después de un ratito, Sasuke y Shizune ya estaban enfrente de la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade._

-Bien, Sasuke-san…- dijo Shizune volteándose a ver a Sasuke. Entra por favor.

-Hn.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4… 4 centímetro estaba la mano derecha Sasuke de la perilla de la puerta de la oficina._

_3, 2, 1… Sasuke abrió la puerta…_

_-_¿Pero qué…?- dijo Sasuke.

_Bien, explicación a la reacción de Sasuke:_

_Cuando Sasuke entró a la oficina, lo primero que vio fue a varias personas con batas negras y nubes rojas. No contó cuantas eran, pero si eran muchas. Al fondo de la oficina, se podía ver a Tsunade sentada en su escritorio. Sasuke no entendía lo que pasaba…_

_¡¿Por qué rayos Akatsuki estaba en la oficina de Tsunade¿Por qué ella no había hecho nada para evitarlo?_

**-(Batas negras y nubes rojas…- **pensó Sasuke- **La única organización que tiene esa vestimenta es Akatsuki… Ah… Pero¿por qué la Hokage no los ha atacado? Un momento…-**_ Sasuke miro hacia el piso- _**Si todos los miembros de Akatsuki están aquí… entonces…)**

-Hola, tonto hermano menor.- dijo Itachi.

_Sasuke dejó de pensar. Miró hacia enfrente y vió a su hermano._

-Itachi…- dijo Sasuke con voz muy baja y con odio.

_Por fin era él…_

_Después de 5 años sin verlo… Desde que lo vió en aquella aldea…_

_La aldea donde Naruto y Jiraya habían ido antes de buscar a Tsunade… y después de todo ese tiempo… lo volvía a ver._

-Itachi…- repitió Sasuke de nuevo- Yo… yo… ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

_Sasuke fue corriendo hacia Itachi con su katana en su mano derecha, pero en eso…_

_-_¡Alto, Sasuke!- le ordenó Tsunade- ¡No ataques a Itachi!

-¡Pero él fue el que mató a mi clan¡TENGO QUE VENGARME!

-¡No Sasuke!- grito Tsunade- ¡No vas a vengarte ahora¡No quiero que ataques a tu hermano¡ES UNA ORDEN!

-Hn.- dijo Sasuke muy enojado.

-Sasuke lo siento, pero ahora no puedes vengarte.- dijo Tsunade.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no puedo?

-Porque vas a tener que irte con ellos.

-¡NANIIII! O.O- dijo Sasuke- **(¡¿CÓMO QUE ME VOY A IR CON ELLOS¡¿QUÉ ACASO LA HOKAGE ESTA LOCA O QUÉ¡YO NO ME VOY A IR CON ELLOS….!)**

-Ten :) - dijo Deidara.

-¿Eh…?- dijo Sasuke, pues lo que le dieron fue…

_Un diccionario. Si, como lo escuchan; un diccionario. Deidara le dio a Sasuke un diccionario._

-¿Por qué me das un diccionario?- le preguntó Sasuke a Deidara.

-Ah…- dijo Deidara- Pues como no sabes lo que significa la palabra "IRTE", que esta palabra viene de la palabra "IR", pues te doy un diccionario para que busques su significado.

-¡YO SI SE UE SIGNIFICA "IRTE" E "IR"¡NO NECESITO UN DICCIONARIO!- le grito Sasuke a Deidara.- Hokage…- dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a Tsunade- ¿Por qué demonios tengo que irme con ellos?

-Pues verás Sasuke.- dijo Tsunade- El Líder de Akatsuki y yo hicimos un trato. Así que, tendrás que irte con ellos por una semana.

-¡¿PERO POR QUÉ?!- dijo Sasuke muy molesto.

**-**Sasuke, ya te dije que porque el Líder de Akatsuki y yo hicimos un trato.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ CLASE DE TRATO FUE EL QUE HICIERON?!

-Espero que no te enojes.- dijo Shizune.

-Ah…- suspiró Tsunade- Te lo contaré…

* * *

_Relato de Tsunade…_

-¡SHIZUNE!- grito Tsunade.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama- dijo Shizune, que acababa de entrar a la oficina de Tsunade- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Quiero sake, Shizune. Hace mucho que no tomo sake.- dijo Tsunade con voz melosa- Así que, quiero que me traigas sake, Shizune. Es una misión.

-Pero…Tsunade-sama…- dijo Shizune algo nerviosa- Hoy es domingo, y nadie abre los puestos de sake los domingos.

-¡NANII! O.o

-Si, Tsunade-sama.- continuó Shizune- Tendrá que esperar hasta mañana para que pueda tomar sake.

-¡¿NANIII!?- grito desesperada Tsunade- ¡Shizune, necesito tomar sake!

-Pero Tsunade-sama, yo no puedo….

_¡Poff!_

-¿Qué rayos…?

_Al parecer algo paso. Toda la oficina de Tsunade estaba llena de humo. Alguien __**o**__ algunas personas acababan de aparecerse en la oficina. Pero… ¿Quiénes? _

-¿Quiere sake, Hokage-sama?- dijo una voz masculina.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Tsunade.

-Akatsuki.

_(Música de suspenso)_

_Si, ellos eran. Akatsuki acababa de aparecerse en la oficina de Tsunade. Sir Líder y los demás estaban enfrente de Tsunade y Shizune. Shizune se tapo su boca con sus manos y Tsunade solo se levantó de su silla._

-¡¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?!- _Tsunade sacó un kunai de su escritorio y se puso en posición de batalla._

-Tranquila, Hokage-sama,- dijo Sir Líder- no venimos a pelear ni a llevarnos al chico Kyuubi.

-Entonces a que vienen.- dijo Shizune.

-Solo hemos venido a hacerle un trato a usted, Tsunade-sama.- dijo Itachi, con tono frío.

-¿Un trato?- repitió Tsunade- ¿Qué clase de trato?

-Pues verá…- dijo Sir Líder- Ustedes saben que hace poco, el hermano de Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, mató a Orochimaru y pues, Orochimaru era un miembro de Akatsuki, como bien sabe usted.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que quieren hacer un trato conmigo?- dijo Tsunade.

-Pues…- continuó Sir Líder- cuando Orochimaru estaba en la organización, él se encargaba de la limpieza de nuestra cueva.

-Pero si Orochimaru abandonó Akatsuki hace mucho tiempo¿quién limpiaba la cueva?- preguntó Shizune a Sir Líder.

-Pues la verdad, nosotros no hacíamos nada más que buscar a las personas que tenían dentro de ellos demonios y pues la cueva se fue ensuciando mucho.- le respondió Zetsu.

-¿Y a mí qué me interesa que ustedes se quedaron sin sirviente?- dijo Tsunade.

-Pues que como Orochimaru ya esta, muerto, queremos llevarnos a Uchiha Sasuke con nosotros para que él haga la limpieza por nosotros.

-¡¿NANIII?!- gritaron Tsunade y Shizune a la vez.

_(Silencio) _

_En ese momento de silencio, Deidara estaba buscando algo que al parecer estaba en su bata. Después de un rato, Deidara encontró lo que buscaba… Dos diccionarios._

-Tengan.- _Deidara le da a Tsunade y Shizune un diccionario a cada una._

-¿Para qué queremos unos diccionarios?- preguntó Shizune.

-Ah, pues como no saben lo que significa las palabras "LLEVARNOS", que viene de la palabra "LLEVAR" y también la palabra "HAGA", que viene de la palabra "HACER", les doy un diccionario a cada una para que busquen el significado de esas palabras :)

-¡YO SI SE QUE SIGNIFICA "LEVARNOS" Y "HAGA", NO NECESITO DE UN DICCIONARIO PARA SABERLO!- grito Tsunade desesperada.

-Jeje... eh, disculpen a Deidara por lo de los diccionarios.- dijo Kisame llevándose a Deidara para atrás de la oficina para regañarlo- Es que el pobre esta obsesionado con los diccionarios, jeje :)

-Si claro, y bien…-dijo Tsunade- Volviendo al tema¿por qué quieren llevarse a Sasuke¿Qué ustedes no pueden hacer la limpieza juntos?

-No, no podemos.- dijo Sir Líder- Verá Hokage-sama, en Akatsuki cada quien tiene su responsabilidad. Por ejemplo, Zetsu tiene que regar las plantas que hay afuera de la cueva, Itachi tiene que hacer la comida y pues cosas así. Ahora, como la cueva ya esta muy mugrosa, tenemos que llevarnos a Uchiha Sasuke con nosotros para que él haga la limpieza; ya que él fue el que mató a Orochimaru.

-Pero…-dijo Shizune- Si ustedes quieren llevarse a Sasuke-san solo porque él mató a Orochimaru entonces¿por qué no se llevaron a Sakura-san por haber matado a Sasori, o a Shikamaru-san por haber matado a Hidan?

-Pues la verdad, no lo habíamos pensado.- dijo Sir Líder pensativo- Pero de todas formas, Hidan… básicamente no esta muerto. Y en cuanto a Sasori, pues encontramos a Tobi y pues…. Tobi es Tobi.

-Si, Tobi soy yo :) – dijo Tobi que estaba atrás de Kakuzu.

-Eh si, claro…- dijo Tsunade, que veía a Tobi- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, de todas maneras, la gran parte de los shinobis de Konoha estaban buscando a Uchiha Sasuke siempre y ahora que ya esta de vuelta, no voy a dejar que es vaya otra vez.

-Pero si no no lo vamos a llevar para siempre.- dijo chica florecilla- Solamente no lo vamos a llevar una semana para que él limpie la cueva esa semana.

-No, no, no, no y no. No se lo van a llevar.

-Pst.- _Sir Líder se había movido de su lugar y ahora estaba detrás de Tsunade- _Haremos lo siguiente.- susurró Sir Líder a Tsunade- Si tu me dejas llevarme a Sasuke a la cueva durante una semana, yo te dejaré en paz a ti a y Konoha por un mes….

-No hay trato. No voy a dejar que Sasuke se vaya.- dijo Tsunade, también en susurró.

-Pero también…- continuó sir Líder, pero más bajo- Te daré TODO el sake que quieras.

_Tsunade se quedó callada. Solo pasaban 5 palabras por la mente de Tsunade._

- TODO el sake que quieras… TODO el sake que quieras… TODO el sake que quieras… TODO el sake que quieras… SAKE, SAKE, SAKE…

_Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que…_

-¡HECHO¡LLEVENSÉ A UCHIHA SASUKE CUANDO!- gritó Tsunade muy feliz.

-¡Pero, Tsunade-sama!- alegó Shizune- ¿Cómo puede decir eso?

-Pues Shizune, el trato es muy justo.- dijo Tsunade guardando el kunai que había sacado- Así que, tráeme a Sasuke ahora mismo.

-H-hai, Tsunade-sama.- dijo Shizune entre enojada por la decisión de Tsunade y nerviosa por como lo iba a tomar Sasuke.

_Shizune salió de la oficina en busca de Sasuke._

_Fin del relato de Tsunade..._

_

* * *

_

-No te enojes, Sasuke-san,-dijo Shizune- solo te irás por una semana.

_Sasuke ignoró a Shizune._

-¡¿ES VERDAD TODO LO QUE ME DIJO!?- grito Sasuke dirigiéndose a Tsunade muy enojado.

-Pues si Sasuke, no es mentira.- dijo Tsunade- Así que, empaca tus cosas y vete con los miembros de Akatsuki ahora…

**

* * *

**

**Esto se pondrá interesante…**

**Próximo capítulo: "Cueva dulce Cueva"**

**See you!!!**

**sakura deidara **


	3. Cueva dulce cueva

Ohayo, yo de nuevo, jeje. Aquí les traigo la 3ra parte mi fic. Siento la demora, pero es que me dedique a avanzarle a mi otro fic porque ahora ya se más sobre Naruto Shippuuden; y sobre todo, se más sobre Neji, así que lo siento. Aunque debo admitir que en la página que encontré del manga de Naruto me salvó la vida (¡Gracias, one manga!). También, para recompensar la tardanza, esta vez hice que este capítulo fuera más largo, así que, más que leer, jeje. Quisiera agradecer a todos lo que han leído mi fic y por dejarme reviews, valen mucho. También le quiero agradecer a Abi y Alicia por su apoyo en la realización de este fic (Les debo tanto a ellas dos, xD). Ah, también quisiera agregar que ya se como se llama la chica de Akatsuki, se llama Konan, y también se como se llama Sir Líder, Pein, así que el fic ya va a ser un poco más entendible. Ah, quisiera aclarar que solo Konan le va a decir "Pein" a Sir Líder, pues ella lo conoce desde mucho tiempo atrás (¡Gracias de nuevo, one manga!). Bueno, eh aquí está la siguiente parte de este fic, espero que la disfruten.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 3.

"**Cueva dulce Cueva"**

-¡NO ME VOY A IR CON ELLOS!- gritaba Sasuke sin parar.

-Sasuke-san, por favor tranquilizare.- dijo Shizune.

-¡ESCUCHEME VIEJA!- dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a Tsunade.

-¡¿A QUIEN RAYOS LLAMAS VIEJA, UCHIHA?!- grito Tsunade.

-¡PUES A USTED, SI NO A QUIEN MÁS¡ESCUCHE, YO NO ME VOY A IR CON MI ESTÚPIDO HERMANO A LA ESTÚPIDA CUEVA DE AKATSUKI CON LOS ESTÚPIDOS MIEMBROS DE ESA ESTÚPIDA ORGANIZACIÓN!

-¡Sasuke ya cálmate!- dijo Tsunade.

_Sasuke estaba tan molesto que hasta ya tenía su sharingan activado._

-Escúchame, Sasuke.- dijo Tsunade más calmada- En primera¡YO NO ESTOY VIEJA, Y QUE TE QUEDE CLARO!, y segunda: Te vas a ir con ellos quieras o no. Un trato es un trato, así que te vas a tener que ir con ellos.

-¿"Un trato es un trato"?- repitió Sasuke- ¡Pero si el trato que usted hizo es más tonto que nada!

-¡Claro que no! El trato que hice con el Líder de Akatsuki es muy bueno.

-¡Pues no me interesa si es bueno ó no¡YO NO VOY A IR CON ELLOS!

-¡TE VAS A IR PORQUE TE VAS A IR, UCHIHA, Y SI NO TE VAS, TE VOY A DESTERRAR DE LA ALDEA¡¿ME ENTENDISTE!?

-Hmp. No puedo irme.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque debo decirle algo a Sakura y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta decírselo.

-Pues no se lo vas a decir.- dijo Tsunade levantándose de su escritorio- Ya cuando vuelvas de la cueva se lo podrás decir. Además, no creo que sea muy urgente.

-¡Pues si lo es!

-Lo siento, pero te vas a ir sin decírselo. Ahora ve y prepara tu maleta. Se tienen que ir lo más pronto posible. Ah, por cierto, tú le vas a tener que obedecer todo lo que te diga el Líder de Akatsuki, por más malo que sea¿entendiste?

-Hmp, está bien.- dijo Sasuke a regaña dientas- ¿Pero qué va a pasar si Naruto ó Sakura preguntan que en dónde estoy?

-No sé, ya les diré yo algo. Ahora vete,- _Sasuke sale de la oficina-_ y en cuanto a ustedes…- _Tsunade señala a todos los de Akatsuki-_ vayan dirigiéndose a la salida de Konoha. No quiero que nadie se entere de que Akatsuki llego a la aldea.

-Ehh… de hecho, hay algo que no le hemos dicho, Tsunade-sama.- dijo Sir Líder.

-¿De qué hablan?

-Pues…- empezó a decir Konan _(Ja, ahora si pongo el nombre correcto, jeje)_- Cuando entramos a este edificio, estaban unas cuantas personas en los pasillos y pues no tuvimos de otra más que matarlos.

-¡¿NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!- gritaron Tsunade y Shizune al mismo tiempo.

-Mmm… si usan los diccionarios que les di, podrán buscar el significado de matar :)- dijo Deidara a Tsunade y Shizune.

-¡SABEMOS PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE SIGNIFICA MATAR!- de nuevo, Tsunade y Shizune gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Ehh… bueno, creo que nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir, jeje.- dijo Sir Líder, que estaba algo nervioso ante la forma en la que Tsunade y Shizune habían gritado- Nos vemos en 1 semana, hasta pronto. ¡Vámonos rápido a la salida!- _esto último lo dijo Sir Líder en susurro para todos los de Akatsuki._

_Akatsuki sale rápidamente la oficina de la Hokage antes de que Tsunade los golpeara ó matara por lo que acababan de hacer._

-¡MATARLOS¡¿CÓMO RAYOS SE LES OCURRIO MATAR A LOS QUE ESTABAN EN EL PASILLO¡QUE BUENO QUE LES DIJE QUE SE FUERAN, PORQUE SI NO…!- Tsunade. T-T

En el departamento de Sasuke… 

_Sasuke estaba haciendo su maleta con gran "gusto"._

-"Vete con Akatsuki", si como no.- dijo Sasuke imitando a Tsunade-¡Esta loca esa vieja! Si sabe ella que yo me quiero vengar de mi estúpido hermano¿para qué rayos me manda con él? Hmp, solo porque quiere sake, ja, que chistosa. Bien veamos, debo llevar todo.- _Sasuke saca una especie de lista y una pluma- _Llevo boxers _(palomita en la lista)_, pantalones_(palomita en la lista)_, camisas _(palomita en la lista)_, mi katana _(palomita en la lista)_, kunais _(palomita en la lista)_, sembons _(palomita en la lista)_, veneno para Itachi _(palomita en la lista)_, un encendedor para quemar todos los diccionarios que me de ese loco que parece chica _(palomita en la lista)_, aceite comestible para preparar mi delicioso "tiburón a la Uchiha" _(palomita en la lista)_, una caja fuerte para guardar mi dinero _(palomita en la lista)_ y un poco de abono para darle al chico ese que parece que se lo va a comer una planta _(palomita en la lista)_. Bien, creo que llevo todo, ahora tengo que irme. T-T Uy, es difícil de decir, pero creo que voy a extrañar a Konoha.

_Sasuke sale de su departamento y se dirige a la salida de Konoha._

_En la salida de Konoha…_

-Bien, ya están todos. De acuerdo.- empezó a decir Sir Líder- Bien, Deidara, empieza a hacer el pájaro para irnos, y por favor, hazlo bien. Que no haya fallas.

_Sasuke ya llega a la salida de la aldea._

-¿Ya tienes todo preparado, Sasuke-san?- le preguntó Konan a Sasuke.

-Hmp, sí.

-Bien, pues entonces solo tenemos que esperar a que Deidara haga el pájaro y nos iremos de inmediato.- dijo Sir Líder.

-¿El pájaro?- repitió Sasuke- ¿Vamos a ir a la grandiosa cueva de Akatsuki en un pájaro?

-Oye no nos alegues.- le contestó Kisame- No tenemos suficientes recursos ni dinero. Somos muy decadentes. Solo con los pájaros de Deidara nos podemos transportar.

-¡Listo, ya está!- grito Deidara- Ya está listo el pájaro. Ahora, suban todos.

Y así, todos los miembros de Akatsuki y Sasuke empiezan a subir al pájaro de arcilla. Ya estaban listos para irse, hasta que…

-¡Líder de Akatsuki-san!

Una chica había gritado. Era Shizune.

-Shizune-san¿qué hace aquí?- preguntó Sir Líder.

-Tsunade-sama me ha enviado a darle esto.- Shizune le da a Sir Líder un papelito.

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… ¿pero qué demonios¡¿Qué rayos es esto?!

-Es la multa que le hace Tsunade-sama por haber chocado contra la cabeza del 3er Hokage y por haber matado a tres personas del ayuntamiento.

-Ehh… si, luego le pago, pero ahora nos tenemos que ir. Sayonara. ¡Vámonos rápido, Deidara!

-Hai, Sir Líder.- Deidara le da unas palmaditas al pájaro y este se va elevando por los cielos y empieza a alejarse de Konoha.

-P-pero, Líder de Akatsuki-san, Tsunade-sama quería el dinero para hoy. Oh, diablos, ya se fue.- Shizune se va dirigiendo de nuevo hacia el ayuntamiento, algo decepcionada.

En el pájaro…

-Bien, ya vamos rumbo a la cueva,- empezó a decir Sir Líder- pero el viaje va a ser algo tardado. Ahorita son las 3:15, y el viaje va a durar 2 horas, así que para las 5:15 de la tarde ya estamos en la cueva. Ah, y nada de paradas para hacer fotosíntesis, eh Zetsu. Esta vez vamos a ir de corrido. Ahora hagan algo productivo mientras llegamos a la cueva.

Todos estaban haciendo algo "productivo", por así decirlo. Kakuzu, Konan, Zetsu y Tobi otra vez estaban jugando poker; Kisame estaba hablando con Sir Líder, Deidara estaba "manejando" al pájaro e Itachi y Sasuke estaban en una "guerra de miradas asesinas".

**-Maldito Itachi, te tengo tan cerca y no puedo matarte.- **pensó Sasuke- **Hmp, lo que tengo que hacer para que no me saquen de Konoha. Diantre, esto me pasa por haber matado al idiota de Orochimaru… Aunque valió la pena, ese tipo se me acercaba horrible. Ahora estoy seguro de que era gay. No sé cómo rayos Kabuto lo soportó tanto tiempo. ¡Pero qué digo! Si ese también es gay. Bueno, ya olvídalo, Sasuke. Ahora concéntrate en seguir mirando a Itachi con la mirada asesina.**

Sasuke mira a Itachi con más odio que antes.

**-Mmm… ¿pero qué diablos le pasa a mi hermano?- **pensó Itachi, levantando una ceja- **Sí, ya sabía yo que el haber matado a todos los del clan le iba a traer problemas mentales. Hmp, espero que no sea para tanto. Un momento. Mi hermano se fue con Orochimaru. ¡Oh, no¡Tal vez Sasuke es gay ahora¡Ahhhhhh…! No, Itachi, cálmate.- **Itachi se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos-**No, Sasuke no. El no puede ser gay. Pero… ahora que lo digo, yo nunca vi que a el le interesara alguna niña de la academia de ninjas… ¡Ahhhhh, si es gay, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…¡Diablos, ahora el clan Uchiha es muy decadente¡Ya no se podrá restablecer otra vez! Diantre, ahora todo depende de mi. ¡Oh, rayos! Sabía que debí dejarle si quiera una novia antes de irme. Oh, ahora él es gay. Yo tendré que restablecer el clan. ¡Oh, si hubiera sabido que consecuencias traería matarlos a todos, no lo hubiera hecho! Ya se. Haré una máquina del tiempo y regresare en el día en el que yo mato a todos, y, así me detendré y no mataré a nadie y salvaré a mi hermanito de que se vaya con Orochimaru y así no será gay, pero entonces no podré entrar en Akatsuki, bueno, pero valdrá la pena arriesgarme para salvar la reputación del clan Uchiha y la vida de mi hermano. Si. No. ¿Pero en que rayos estoy pensando¡Las máquinas del tiempo no existen! Mejor compruebo si Sasuke es gay… Sí, sí… eso haré…**

-¿Itachi, estas bien?- le preguntó Kisame a Itachi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Te ves algo… raro, como si algo malo hubiera pasado.

-N-no, no pasa nada.- dijo Itachi algo nervioso- ¿Podrías dejarme a solas con mi hermano para poder hablar con él, Kisame?

-Sí, claro. Solo procura que no te mate, porque si lo hace, ahora no tendremos quien nos haga la comida.- Dicho esto último, Kisame regresa en donde esta Sir Líder.

-¿Uh? Para qué rayos quieres hablar conmigo.- dijo Sasuke, que estaba sorprendido ante lo que había dicho Itachi.

-Es que te tengo que hacer una pregunta. ¿Eres gay?

-¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS DICES?!

Deidara se acerca hacia donde están Itachi y Sasuke. Y sí, Deidara le da un diccionario a Sasuke.

-Ten, Sasuke-san.- le ofrece muy amablemente a Sasuke- Te doy el diccionario para que busques la palabra "gay"; aunque también puedes buscar "joto" ó "mariquita", de todas formas viene a ser lo mismo y…

-¡YA SE LO QUE SIGNIFICA "GAY", NO TIENES PORQUE DARME UN DICCIONARIO¡AHORA VETE!

-Uy, pero que genio.- Deidara se va de ahí muy ofendido.

Todos los miembros de Akatsuki (excepto Deidara, que le estaba dando la espalda a Sasuke) estaban mirando a Sasuke, ya que no entendían el por que de sus gritos, y sobre todo, porque había dicho "gay" en su momento de ira hacia Deidara.

-¡Y USTEDES QUE ME VEN!- les gritó Sasuke a todo Akatsuki.

-No, nada.- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Todos vuelven a hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Sasuke estaba furioso, ya hasta tenía activado su sharingan.

-Y en cuanto a ti…- Sasuke a Itachi- es muy claro que no soy gay. Que Orochimaru y Kabuto lo sean, no hace que yo también lo sea.

-Uf, que bueno.- dijo Itachi aliviado- Porque si no, me daría pena llevar por apellido "Uchiha". Mira que eso de tener un hermano gay debe ser horrible.

-Hmp, pues qué bueno que no lo soy.

Itachi y Sasuke voltean a direcciones opuestas al otro, para no verse.

-Bueeno, ya que están un poco más calmados…- empezó a decir Sir Líder a Itachi y Sasuke- deberían, no sé, hacer algo para que no se estén peleando todo el viaje. Kisame¿por qué no hablas un rato con Itachi? Así él podría estar lejos de Sasuke. Y Sasuke, juega un poco al pokar, es divertido, pero te conviene que ganes seguido ó tengas mucho dinero, porque Kakuzu no va a dudar en quitarte todo lo que tengas, y cuando ya no tienes nada de dinero, se va tras tu ropa, así que ten cuidado y ponte a jugar :).

-Hmp, hai.

Sasuke se acerca hacia donde están los otros jugando pokar e Itachi empieza a escuchar de nuevo el "terrible sueño de Kisame", según Kisame.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos después…

Zetsu, Kakuzu, Konan, Tobi y Sasuke estaban jugando al pokar, y como siempre, Kakuzu iba ganando. Otra vez Tobi se había quedado sin nada más que con su bóxer de Akatsuki y su máscara.

-Sasuke-san,- dijo Konan- ¿me supongo que tú estuviste en un equipo antes de irte de tú aldea, no es así?

-Hmp, hai.

-¿Y quiénes estaban en tú equipo, Sasuke-san :)?- dijo Tobi

-Hmp, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura.

-Hatake Kakashi… ¿no es él el "Ninja Copia"?

-Hai.

-¿Y que no es Uzumaki Naruto el portador del Kyubi?- preguntó Konan.

-Hai.

-Oigan, un minuto…- dijo Kakuzu- ¿Qué no esa tal Haruno Sakura fue la que destruyó nuestra cueva?

-¿"Destruyó la cueva"…?- repitió Sasuke, algo incrédulo.

-Hai.- dijo Zetsu- ¿Recuerdas ese día muy bien, no Kakuzu¿No fue acaso el día en el que te pusiste a llorar como loco y en el que conociste a Tobi?

-¡Sí, ese fue el día en que me volví un miembro de Akatsuki!- grito alegremente Tobi.

-Oh, si…- dijo Kakuzu con cara pensativa- recuerdo perfectamente ese día…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recuerdos de Kakuzu…

Kakuzu estaba saltando entre los árboles para llegar a la cueva de Akatsuki; y también estaba cantando.

-La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la. La-la-la-la, la-la-l… ¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ AQUÍ?!

Kakuzu ya había llegado en donde estaba la cueva, pero cuando la vio, TODA la cueva estaba destruida y en el mero centro de la cueva estaba el cadáver de Sasori, junto a dos marionetas que eran sus "padres" y alrededor de muchas marionetas.

-P-pe-pero… ¡BUAAAAAAAAA!- grito Kakuzu, que ya estaba llorando- ¡EL SEGURO NO VA A CREER ESTO¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿Pero qué diablos te pasa, Kakuzu?- le preguntó Zetsu, que había llegado ahí junto con Tobi- Oh, wow… Parece que pasó un tornado. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?

-Ahhh… no lo sé.- Kakuzu aún llorando- No sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero de todas formas el seguro no va a creerlo.

-Y, tranquilo Kakuzu,- dice Zetsu intentando consolar a Kakuzu- ya lo repararemos luego…

-¡¿"Repararemos"¡¿Sabes cuánto dinero vamos a gastar para que reparemos la cueva¡VA A SER MUCHO¡Luego nos quedaremos sin nada¡Cuando ya no tengamos dinero no vamos ni a comer¡Ni aguinaldo nos van a dar!

-Pero… no nos dan aguinaldo por sacarle los demonios a las personas.

-No te preocupes, Kakuzu-san, no es para tanto.- dijo Tobi.

-¿Y tú quién rayos eres?- Kakuzu a Tobi.

-Soy Tobi, el nuevo miembro de Akatsuki :)- Tobi pone una pose guay como las que pone Lee ó Gai-sensei.

-Cri- cri, cri-cri.- (sonido de un grillo que andaba ahí de pasada).

Kakuzu se voltea a ver a Zetsu.

-¿Y tú de cuál fumaste?- Kakuzu a Zetsu-¿No ves que no puedes darle falsas esperanzas a un pobre chiquillo?

-No le estoy dando falsas esperanzas. Sir Líder me dijo que el iba a ser el reemplazo de Sasori, ahora que él esta muerto.

-¿Entonces este idiota va a ser el nuevo de la organización?

-……Sí.

-Cri- cri, cri-cri.- otra vez el grillo estaba de pasada).

-No lo puedo creer.- Kakuzu a Zetsu- Ahora sí que Sir Líder fumó mucho. Dime tú; ¿en que rayos estaba pensando?

-……………Yo tampoco me lo explico.

Breve silencio…

-Tobi es chico bueno :)- dijo Tobi.

-Sí, que bueno.- Kakuzu.

Todos en silencio…

-¿Quieres un perrito?- le dice Tobi a Kakuzu, que le esta enseñando un perrito.

-¡NO!

-Bueeno, creo que deberíamos irnos.- dijo Zetsu.

-Sí, yo ya me voy.- Dicho esto último, Kakuzu se va.

-Tobi, agarra el anillo de Sasori y vamonos rápido.

-Hai.- Tobi va corriendo hasta donde se encuentra Sasori. Le quita el anillo, pero se le cae en una grieta que había ahí en el suelo.

-¡Ahhh, se cayó!- Tobi.

-Arg, que patético.- dice Zetsu, que empieza a irse de la cueva.

-M-ma-mategurasai… ¡Zetsu-san¡Ya casi lo tengo¡Listo, ya lo tengo¿Nani..¡Ah, Zetsu-san, esperame¡Zetsu-san¡ZETSU-SAN!

Tobi agarra el anillo y se va corriendo hacia donde estaba Zetsu.

_Fin del recuerdo…_

-¿De dónde rayos habías sacado un perro?- le dijo Kakuzu a Tobi.

-Ah, pues lo tenía por ahí. Seguramente era el cachorro del cachorro del cachorro del cachorro del cachorro del cachorro de mi primer perro :)

-Eres raro.- Sasuke a Tobi.

-Y tú eres feo : p .- dijo Tobi enseñandole la lengua a Sasuke.

-Me vuelves a enseñar tu luenga y te la corto con mi katana.- amenasó Sasuke.

-Uy, no cabe duda que los Uchihas son de terribles temperamentos.

-Hmp, tu abuela.

-¿Mi abue…?

-¡GANE¡Otra vez gane!- grito Kakuzu- ¡Bien!, saquen su dinero, o más bien **MI **dinero.

-Diantre, otra vez ganó.- dijo Zetsu, que le estaba dando 50 yenes a Kakuzu.

-¿Siempre es así de…- Sasuke a Zetsu- avaro?

-Sí, básicamente si.

Kakuzu se va acercando a cada uno de los presentes y empieza a pedirles el dinero que habían apostado.

-Kakuzu-san… yo ya no tengo nada que darte.- dijo Tobi.

-Mmmm… bueno, creo que esta vez si me podrás dar tus boxers…

-¡KAKUZU!- gritaron Konan y Zetsu al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, bueno, ya,ya…

-Bien, chicos, ya casi nos acercamos a la cueva.- dijo Sir Líder.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la "Maravillosa cueva de Akatsuki"?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Calculo que unos quince minutos. Pero no te preocupes, no va a ser tan…

-¡Rayos!- grito Deidara.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Deidara¿Por qué gritas?

-P-po-porque el ala derecha se volvió a romper…jeje.

-¡¿NANIIII?!- gritaron los demás Akatsukis y Sasuke.

-Jeje… pues si.- dijo Deidara algo nervioso- Miren, mejor olvidemos lo que acabo de decir y busquemos en los diccionarios la palabra "romp…"

-¡YA SABEMOS LO QUE SIGNIFICA ROMPER!- gritaron los demás interrumpiendo a Deidara.

-¡Deidara¿por qué rayo se rompió el ala si te dije perfectamente que hicieras un buen pájaro?!- le grito Sir Líder.

-Es que ya no tenía suficiente arcilla para hacer un buen pájaro.

-¡¿Y por qué rayos no trajiste más?!

-Lo iba a hacer. Konoha iba a comprar arcilla, pero Kisame- Deidara señala a Kisame- me dijo que no había tiempo para comprer ningun recuerdito y pues me agarró de la capa y me alejó del puesto. :(

Sir Líder se voltea a ver a Kisame.

-…¡Qué¿Por qué me ve a mi?- dice Kisame intentando defenderse- Yo no creía que el iba a comprar arcilla, creí que iba a comprar un recuerdito o algo…

-¡No importa lo que alla sido!- exclamó Sir Líder- El caso es que vamos a volver a chocar y no podremos hacer nada. Pero estan tranquilos. Que no panda al cunico, eh perdón… digo, que no cunda el pánico.

Un momento de silencio…

-¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!- gritaron todos, incluido el super dúo frío, Itachi y Sasuke.

-¡Aún no quiero morir tan joven!- dijo Kakuzu- ¡Todavía no me he convertido en el segundo Donald Trump!

-¡Ahhhh¡Me voy a reunir con mi tío Luis!- dijo Kisame- Lo bueno, es que no viví hasta el día en el que se supone que me iban a cocinar con arroz y salsa inglesa :)

-¡Ah, Tobi, te voy a extrañar mucho!- dijo Deidara.

-¡Yo también, Deidara-kun!- Tobi.

-¡Oh, Pein, te voy a extrañar mucho!- dijo Konan a Sir Líder.

-¡Si, lo sé¡Nadie puede vivir sin mí despues de conocerme!- dijo Sir Líder y abraza a Konan.

-¡Ahhh, que bueno que moriré ahora y no a manos de los malditos leñadores ó la deforestación!- dijo Zetsu.

La mayoría de los pasajeros del pájaro estaban muy sencibles, pero faltaban solo dos… Itachi y Sasuke.

-¡Bueno, parece que el destino cumplió lo que quería! Ahora vas a morir, Itachi.- dijo Sasuke muy fríamente.

-Si, parece que si…- dijo Itachi, que al paecer quería llorar- Pero debo decir algo antes de morir a manos, ó más vbien, alas de este pájaro. Sasuke… yo lo sien…

-¡Crac!

Todos voltearon, muy asustados, a ver que era lo que había ocacionado ese ruido. La respuesta era simple… el ala derecha ya se había caido por completo.

-!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Dios, como es que no se callan) HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Breve silencio…

-¡Creo que me quedé afónico, Sir Líder!- dijo Kisame lo más fuerte que podía para que se puediera oir. (Si, lo sé, si estas afónico no sale ningún sonido de tu boca, pero vamos, esto es un fic, todo puede pasar. xD)

-¡Bueno, esntonces no hables!- le contestó Sir Líder, que por lo visto (y oído), también estaba algo afónico- ¡Deidara!- Deidara no lo escuchó- ¡Deidara¡DEIDARA!

-Uh, uh… ¿quién?- dijo Deidara, que también estaba medio afónico- ¿Qué pasa, Sir Líder?

-¡¿Cuánto crees que duremos volando todavía!?

-¿Eh? No escuché.

-¡Dije¿qué cuénto crees que duremos volando todavía?!

-…………¿Eh?

-¡¡¿QUÉ CUÁNTO RAYOS CREES QUE DUREMOS VOLANDO TODAVÍA?!!

-Ahhh… unos diez minutos más.

-¿Diez minutos?- dijo Konan, también medio afónica- ¡¿No es eso lo que nos faltaba para llegar a la cueva¡De todas formas, es seguro que ya hayan pasado unos cinco minutos desde que Deidara nos dijera lo del ala!

-Oye si.- dijo Kakuzu, también medio afóinco-¡SOBREVIRÉMOS¡Creo que sto merita una canción!- Kakuzu pone una pose que parece como si estuviera contando- ¡I will survive,i will survive, i will survive, yeah, yeah!

-¡Ya cállate, Kakuzu!- dijo Zetsu, también algo afónico.

-Ay, no sé porque lo callas, Zetsu-san,- dijo Tobi, que no estaba afónico ni ronco, si no que estaba bien- Kakuzu-san canta bien. ¡Hasta podría hacer un demo:)

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Kakuzu con ojos con forma de pesos ($)- Podría hacerme rico con varios dicos y…

-Un momento, un momento…- dijo Itachi, también medio afónico- ¿Por qué tu no estás afónico como todos nosotros, Tobi?

-¡Es cierto!- dijo Sasuke, también medio afónico- ¿Qué tu no habías gritado también con nosotros?

-Pues si.- dijo Tobi- Pero a diferencia de ustedes, idiotas, yo tengo unas pastillitas mágicas que me había recomendado mi doctor hace mucho tiempo. ¡Esas pastillas hacen maravillas! Si te las tomas, ya no tienes ningún dolor ó problema. Y en este caso, yo estoy curadito, vivito y coleando :)

-¡Y que diablos esperas!- le dijo Zetsu a Tobi- ¡Danos de tus súper pastillas antidolor!

Así, Tobi estuvo repartiemdo una pastilla a cada quien, hasta que se le acabaron. Después de un rato, todos volvian a tener sus "lindas voces angelicales".

-Bien, ya todos estamos mejor y ahora si nos podemos oír.- dijo Sir Líder- Ahora solo tenemos que esperar unos cinco minutos más y seguramente ya estaremos llegando a la cueva. Ahora solo hay que esperar.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Cuatro minutos después…_

-¡Sir Líder!- dijo Konan- ¡Ya se puede ver la cueva!

-Perfecto.- dijo Sir Líder- Ahora solo hay que… ¡Deidara!

-¿Qué?- dijo Deidara de forma despistada.

Deidara (otra vez, no se había dado cuenta de que iban a volver a chocar, pero esta vez sobre la cueva.

-¡DEIDARA BAKA!- dijo Sir Líder- ¡Vamos a chocar!

Deidara se voltea y ve que efectivamente iban a chocar.

-Oh, cierto… ¡AHHHHH, VAMOS A CHOCAR!

_3, 2, 1… ¡PUM! Akatsuki volvió a chocar el un solo día, ya van dos.Esperemos que aún sigan vivos… o tal vez no, jeje._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Uyyyy, que mal. Chocar 2 veces en un solo día, auch, eso debe doler. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta parte del fic. See you!!!**

**Próximo capítulo: "Las instucciones, a trabajar se ha dicho"**

** sakura deidara **


	4. Las instrucciones, a trabajar se a dicho

Ohayo, como le va, yo otra vez, jeje. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero hubo algunos trabajos pendientes que tenía y no pude actualizar pronto :( . Lo siento mucho ¡¡GOMENASAI!! Ehhh…. Aquí los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Que lo disfruten n.n

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 4.

"**Las instrucciones, a trabajar se a dicho"**

_No se podía ver nada, todo estaba lleno de polvo. Poco a poco el polvo fue dispersándose y la se podía observar mejor lo ocurrido. _

_Ahí estaba de nuevo, solo, aturdido y acostado sobre un arbusto el pobre de Sir Líder. Poco a poco empezó a levantarse del suelo y sacudiéndose el polvo de la capa._

-¡Cof, cof! ¡Arg, porqué pusimos la cueva en un lugar con tanto polvo, cof!-_Sir Líder se levanta y empieza a ver alrededor-_ ¿Chicos, dónde están? ¿Chicos? ¡¿CHICOS?! ¡OH NO!- _Sir Líder se agarra la cabeza y empieza a correr por todas partes- _¡AHORA SI ESTÁN MUERTOS! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TUVIERON QUE MORIR?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO VOLVIERON SI QUIERE VOLVER A USAR A TOBI COMO UN COLCHÓN?! ¡AHORA EL UCHIHA MENOR ESTÁ MUERTO Y LA QUINTA HOKAGE ME VA A MATAR! ¡BUAAAAAAAA!

-¿Sir Líder?

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUIÉN ESTA….? ¡ZETSU!

_Exacto, Zetsu estaba ahí, de pie, vivito y coleando, sin ninguna raspadura ó herida visible._

-Ay, Sir Líder, ¿por qué tiene que gritar como loco cada vez que nos pasa algo?- le dijo Zetsu.

-¡Oh, Zetsu! ¡Que bueno que están bien!- dijo Sir Líder saltando de alegría- ¿Volvieron a usar a Tobi como colchón?

-Ehhh… No, no, claro que no- dijo Zetsu- Fue algo diferente… ¡Oh rayos, Sir Líder, deje de saltar! Lo que pasó fue que ya cuando íbamos a caer, el hermano de Itachi convocó a una serpiente y pues caímos sobre ella, y no nos pasó nada.

-¿Entonces están todos bien?

-Sí, básicamente, solo que cuando el Uchiha convocó a la serpiente, Tobi estaba abajo del Uchiha, y pues cuando convocó la serpiente, esta cayó sobre Tobi y supongo que ahorita tiene unas cuantas costillas rotas.

-Ah, bueno, eso se puede arreglar- dijo Sir Líder- Bien, ahora solo tenemos que entrar a la cueva e instalarnos de nuevo. Vamos.

_Sir Líder y Zetsu empiezan a caminar hasta una piedra, en donde se encontraba acostado Tobi, mientras que los demás Akatsukis intentaban despertarlo._

-Bien, bien, déjenme ver a Tobi- dijo Sir Líder acercándose a Tobi-Mmmm…. Sí, tiene 3 costillas rotas, pero lo podemos arregla. Bien, ehh… Kisame, agarra a Tobi y entremos todos a la cueva. Sí alguien nos llega a ver va a ser un problema. Vamos.

_Así, Kisame agarra del cuello de su bata al aún inconsciente Tobi y empieza a caminar rumbo a la entrada de la cueva, seguido de los demás Akatsuki._

-Ah, por cierto, Sasuke,- empezó a decirle Sir Líder a Sasuke- te agradezco que hayas salvado a los demás convocando a esa serpiente. Aún que Tobi haya salido herido, los demás están bien. ¡Estoy seguro que los demás también deben estar agradecidos! n.n

-**Sí claro, sobre todo agradecidos- **pensó Sasuke.

-Bien, aquí esta. Deidara, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de abrir la cueva?

-Hai.-_ Deidara empieza a hacer algunos sellos y de pronto la gran piedra que estaba a la entrada de la cueva se eleva y deja pasar a los demás Akatsukis._

-Bien todos a dentro- dice Sir Líder- Y recuerden que si van a salir, el toque de queda es a las 12:00 de la noche. Y por favor no maten a más de cinco personas en sus paseos nocturnos. Algunas aldeas empiezan a sospechar. Vamos, adentro, adentro…

_Ya cuando todos estuvieron adentro, Deidara hizo otro sello y la piedra volvió a su lugar._

-Ejemp… luces, por favor- dijo Sir Líder.

_En eso, varias lámparas se encendieron y gracias a ellas se pudo ver mejor. Los Akatsukis y Sasuke que se encontraban en un largo pasillo. Los chicos empezaron a caminar por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que llegaron a un gran saló de forma redonda, en donde habían algunas mesas, sillas y sillones de color negro con nubes rojas. Pero lo que más destacaba era que TODO, y en serio, TODO estaba lleno de basura y polvo._

-O.o- _Sasuke._

-Bien, Sasuke,- dijo Sir Líder- esto es lo que va a tener que limpiar. Ah, y también los cuartos, la cocina, el patio…

-Ehhh, Sir Líder…- dijo Deidara en un susurro para que solo Sir Líder lo oyera- ¿tenemos patio?

-Claro que tenemos patio- dijo Sir Líder también en un susurro- ¿Si no, dónde crees tú que estaría el perro?

-Ehhh… ¿tenemos perro?

-¡Claro! El es la mascota oficial de Akatsuki… Bueno, bueno- dijo Sir Líder volviendo a hablar normal para que Sasuke lo oyera- El patio, los baños, la biblioteca y la sala de juntas. ¿Entendiste, Sasuke?

-O.o- _A Sasuke se le salta una vena de la frente. Ya cuando iba a contestar…_

-Ah, y recuerda que no puedes decir que no, porque la 5ta te desterraría de Konoha.

**-O.o Rayos, había olvidado esa parte del /#& trato- **pensó Sasuke- **Rayos, ahora no puedo decir nada.- **Esta bien, lo haré.- dijo finalmente- ¿Cuándo empiezo a limpiar?

-Desde mañana- dijo Sir Líder-Pero…. Solo hay una condición que debes cumplir…

**-Oh no, eso suena mal.- **¿Cuál es esa condición?- dijo Sasuke.

-Pues lo discutimos un poco y, llegamos a la conclusión de que ahora serás como una "chacha"- dijo Konan- Así que decidimos que usaras esto…

_Konan empieza a buscar entre una bolsa que estaba cerca de ella y sacó un vestido negro con nubecitas rojas y un delantal blanco y unos zapatos de tacón alto color negro. En fin, lo que sacó de la bolsa fue un traje de esos que usan las sirvientas._

-O.O- _Obviamente Sasuke._

-Jijijijijijijijijiji- todos los de Akatsuki empiezan a reír por lo bajo, hasta Itachi.

-Nos queríamos divertir un poco,- dijo Kakuzu- así que estuvimos de acuerdo en que deberías usar ese vestido…

-¡NO! ¡YO NO VOY A USAR ESE VESTIDO!- gritó Sasuke, ya no le importaba si lo desterraban de Konoha, el no iba a perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba solo por usar un vestidito-¡¿QUE RAYOS CREEN USTEDES, QUE SOY GAY O ALGO ASÍ?! ¡¡YO NO VOY A CAER TAN BAJO Y USAR ESE ESTÚPIDO… TUTÚ!!

-Oh, vamos Sasuke, le quitas lo divertido al asunto.- dijo burlonamente Kisame, aún agarrando a Tobi por el cuello de la bata.

-Mira, para que veas que no somos malos, te perdonamos los zapatos n.n- dijo Sir Líder.

-Argggggg… está bien- dijo Sasuke, muy en su contra y enojado- Arg… no puedo creer que haga esto… ¿Y en donde duermo?

-Al fondo del pasillo del lado derecho hay una habitación, puedes usar esa.- dijo Konan.

-Bien…- dijo Sasuke entre dientes y quitándole el vestido de las manos a Konan.

_Sasuke va hacia el pasillo de la derecha y se pierde entre la obscuridad._

-No saben cuánto ansío verlo limpiar toda la cueva. – dijo Kisame muy divertidamente.

-Sí, yo también- dijo Zetsu.

-Aunque no lo crean, yo también- dijo Itachi _(Dios, Itachi habló. ¡APOCALÍPSIS!)_

-Yo igual, pero bueno, eso lo veremos hasta mañana.- dijo Sir Líder- Ahora, todos a dormir. Kisame, por favor lleva a Tobi a su cuarto. ¡Hasta mañana!

-Hai- dijeron todos los demás.

**-Ahh, pobre Uchiha, como va a sufrir.-** pensó Deidara.

_

* * *

_

Con Sasuke…

_Sasuke abrió la puerta del cuarto y prendió la luz. Era un cuarto amplio, con una cama y una mesa de noche al costado con una lámpara sobre ella. También había un pequeño escritorio y con una lámpara encima de él y un pequeño closet. A lado del closet estaba una puerta que al parecer era el baño _

_del cuarto. Sasuke prendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche y apagó la otra luz y aventó su maleta sobre la cama y empezó a desempacar._

-Un vestido, ja, como no. Ahora me salen con esto.- dijo Sasuke muy enojado.- "Vas a ser algo así como una "chacha", los odio, lo que me faltaba…

-Toc, toc…

_Alguien estaba tocando la puerta del dormitorio. Sasuke fue de mala gana a abrir. Abrió la puerta y vio a Konan con un reloj de mesa._

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- dijo Sasuke muy fríamente.

-Solo quería darte este reloj.- le dijo Konan- Está programado. Tiene una alarma y cuando suene, a esa hora te levantarás.

-Ahh… gracias.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke.- _Con esto último, Konan se va caminando hasta perderse en la obscuridad del pasillo._

_Sasuke cierra la puerta del cuarto y pone el reloj en la mesa de noche, junto a la lámpara. Se cambia y se acuesta en la cama._

-Bien, mañana será un largo día.- dice Sasuke.

_Con esto último, Sasuke apaga la lámpara y poco a poco sé queda dormido._

* * *

**Vaya, pobre Sasuke, lo que tiene que pasar. Si eres fanática de Sasuke por favor no me mates por hacer que Sasuke se ponga vestido, es solo parte de la historia n.n**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta parte. Espero actualizar pronto. See you!!**

** sakura deidara **

_**Siguiente capítulo:**_

"**Día 1: Nueva sirvienta. La señorita Uchiha"**


	5. Día 1:Nueva sirvientaLa señorita Uchiha

Ohayo, yo de nuevo, jeje. Siento muchisisisisisisímo la tardanza, pero es que mejor esperé a que fueran vacaciones para actualizar, y aparte, quise hacer este capi mucho más largo de lo normal para atormentar al pobre de Sasuke, muajajaja. Antes que nada, quisiera hacer un cambio, jeje. Ya que oficialmente Sasuke es ahora parte de Akatsuki, durante los próximos 8 capítulos, Sasuke va a relatar la historia, puesto que, ahora él es él que va a sufrir… ejemp, digo, ESTAR en Akatsuki.

_-Sasuke narrando-_

Ahora sí, sin nada más por decir, aquí les dejo la siguiente parte del fic, xD.

* * *

Capítulo 5.

"**Día 1: Nueva sirvienta. La señorita Uchiha"**

_4:59 a.m., obscuridad total. Estaba acostado en mi cama, disfrutando de la hermosa tranquilidad que había en el cuarto. Tranquilidad. Todo era silencio, hasta que…_

_5:00 a.m._

-¡BIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI!- la alarma suena.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS…?!

¡PAF!

_Por la estúpida alarma me había caído de la cama. Definitivamente los despertadores no son mis amigos._



-¡BIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI!

-¡Arg! ¡¿A QUIÉN DIABLOS SE LE OCURRE PONERME UN DESPERTADOR…?!

-¡BIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI!

_¡Crak! &#! reloj con la lámpara que está en la mesa de noche._

**-Me lleva la que me trajo. Díganme… ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS UN DESPERTADOR? Yo me puedo despertar por mi cuenta. Arggg… como odio ****Akatsuki****.**

_Me levanto del suelo y voy directo al baño del cuarto. Tomé una rápida ducha y salí del baño solamente con una toalla alrededor de mi cintura. _

_Justo cuando iba a tomar mi pantalón y camisa para cambiarme, un intruso entra en su cuarto azotando la puerta…_

-¡¡SASUKE-SAAAAAAN!! ¡¿ESTÁS YA DESPIERTO?!

_Tobi. ¿Por diablos debe de GRITAR tanto solo para preguntarme si estoy despierto? Definitivamente este chico no me agrada; pero que digo… ¿Desde cuándo algo me agrada?_

-¡Tobi! ¿Por qué rayos debes gritar tan fuerte?

-Bueeenoo, es que pensé que todavía no te despertabas. Me mandaron a despertarte. Tobi es buen chico :)

-Bueno, pues. Ya estoy despierto, Ya te puedes ir.

_Ya cuando iba a agarrar mi camisa…_

-¡También me dijeron que te recordara que tenías que llevar puesto el vestido de sirvienta!

-O.O- Obviamente Sasuke.

_¡Rayos, lo había olvidado! Oh, que humillación. No puedo creer que haya caído tan bajo._

-………………… Hmp- _¡AHORA SÍ ODIO COMPLETAMENTE AKATSUKI!_

-Bien, entonces ya me voy. ¡Oh, apúrate! Ya todos estamos desayunando, solo faltas tú.- Con esto último, Tobi sale del cuarto.

**-¿Por qué, Dios? ¿Por qué me castigas así? Ya sé que haber matado a Orochimaru era malo, pero no fue TAN malo como para que me castigaras de esta forma.**

_Agarro el "lindo" vestidito y voy al baño a cambiarme. Ve lo pongo y salgo del baño._

-Pues no se me ve tan mal… O.O ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO?! **¡¿Cómo demonios es que estoy aprobando este vestido?! Tranquilo Sasuke, ya todo pasará. De todas maneras, **

**¿qué tan lento puede pasar una semana?**

_Salgo del cuarto y me dirijo a la cocina, bueno, claro, si la encuentro._

_

* * *

_

En el salón de la cueva…

-Mmmm… ¿Dónde podrá estar la cocina?

_Diantre, estoy perdido. ¿Cómo rayos me pudo pasar esto a mí? Un Uchiha jamás se pierde. Mmmm… pues no tengo de otra. Voy a tener que buscar detrás de cada puerta._

_El salón era de forma redonda y había unas cuantas puertas alrededor, 6 para ser exactos. Bueeeeno… una ojeada no hará daño…_

_Me acerco a una de las puertas, una que está cerca de un sillón. No había prestado mucha atención, pero ahora puedo ver perfectamente que había unas placas muy pequeñas entornilladas a las _

_puertas (¡Si seré baka! Ejemp… yo no dije eso --')_

_La puerta decía: _"CUARTO 1: TOBI Y DEIDARA" _y en la puerta estaba escrita una nota, seguramente por parte de Deidara, que decía:_ "Por favor, APIADENSE DE MÍ, alguien cámbieme el cuarto"

**-Hmp, que perdedores son las personas de aquí, aunque si yo compartiera el mismo cuarto con Tobi si sería un gran trauma.-** Pensó Sasuke.

_Bueno, obviamente esa no es la cocina, así que mejor busco en otra. Mmmm… a ver esta. Bueno, esta puerta dice: _"CUARTO 2: ZETSU Y KAKUZU". _Mmmm…, hay otra nota en la puerta: "_COSTO POR ENTRADA: 10. Favor de dejar el dinero en el bote que está cerca de la planta carnívora de Zetsu"

_¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS COBRA LA ENTRADA A UN CUARTO?! Oh, Dios, ¿y ahora como se supone que voy a limpiar ese cuarto si apenas me alcanza el dinero para mí? Ahhh, parece que voy a tener que sacar dinero de alguna parte._

_Se nota que aquí en Akatsuki hay gente demasiado extraña. Bueno, siguiente cuarto._

_Ahora la placa decía: _"CUARTO 3: ITACHI Y KISAME". _¿Itachi comparte cuarto? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, eso sí es algo muy inesperado. Otra nota, que esta algo húmeda. Seguramente la escribió el cara de tiburón. ¿Por qué rayos todos deben dejar una nota? Esta decía: _"Cuidado con la pecera que está cerca de la puerta. No se acerque demasiado ó Paco podría enfurecerse."

_¿"Paco"? ¿Quién rayos es Paco? Mmmmm… no me gustaría saberlo, pero de todas formas algún día tendré que entrar en la habitación y descubrir quién es ese tal Paco. Además, aprovecharé la entrada para poder vengarme de Itachi. Sí, es un plan malévolo, jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…………… ejemp, ehhh, bueno, mejor vayamos al siguiente cuarto. _

_El siguiente cuarto tenía una puerta un poco más grande que las demás. Debía de ser una sala importante: _"CUARTO 4: PEIN Y KONAN" _y abajo había otra placa: _"SALA DE JUNTAS".

_Mmm… bueno, al menos este cuarto no parece que tenga nada malo; no tiene ninguna nota. No será un problema para mí._

_Aún quedan otras puertas del otro lado de la sala, pero no creo que tengan mucha importancia, aunque un vistazo no hará daño._

_1ra puerta: "_CUARTO DE LAVADO"

_2da puerta: _"BODEGA"

_3ra puerta: _"SALA DE BIJUUS"

_4ta puerta_: "PASILLO"

_¿"Sala de bijuus"? ¿Qué rayos es eso? ¿Es ahí donde se supone que le van a sacar a Naruto al zorro ese? Eso si es muy extraño._

_Bueno, no necesito ir a la bodega, ni al curto de lavado, ni mucho menos a la sala de bijuus. Bueno, vamos por el pasillo._

_

* * *

_

_Abro la puerta y entro. Es un largo pasillo. No veo nada raro… oh, perece que hay un mapa pegado. Veamos, dice donde están los cuartos, la sala, los baños… ¡la cocina!_

_Jajajajaja, lo encontré, y yo solito. _

-Hmp, soy genial.- dice Sasuke.

_Jeje, ahora, a la cocina._

_Caminar, caminar, diablos, este pasillo es largo. Caminar, caminar, caminar, caminar…_

_¡Vaya, hasta que lo encontré! Por fin, una maldita puerta que decía: "COCINA"._

_Ja, lo volví a lograr. Hmp, no por nada soy un Uchiha. :D_

_Bien, debo entrar. Se supone que ya todos los de Akatsuki están en la disque cocina mágica, así que debo de afrontarlos. T.T se van a burlar de mí por el vestidito. Nah, si lo hacen los mato, qué más __da._

_Ahora, a lo que voy… Abro la puerta._

_Pues la cocina de Akatsuki es una cocina como las demás. Con un estufa, refrigerador, alacenas, etc. Con un decorado de nubes blancas con un fondo negro, típico de Akatsuki. _

_Todos estaban sentados en una mesa de madera, lo suficientemente grande para 12 personas. Todos estaban sentados menos una persona. Miro alrededor, y me enfoco en una imagen en general. Lo que estaba viendo no era normal…_

-I-I-Itachi… t-tú…- dijo Sasuke.

_El idiota de mi hermano volteó. En serio, lo que estaba viendo NO podía ser verdad…_

-Itachi, tú… ¿ESTÁS COCINANDO?

_Silencio total…_

…

…

_¡¿DESDE CUANDO ITACHI SABE COCINAR?! ¿ACASO MI MADRE LE ENSEÑÓ?_

_Otra vez lo vuelvo a ver y alcanzo a ver otra cosa que definitivamente desentona con mi hermano. ¡¿Enserio Itachi ESTA USANDO UN MANDIL QUE DICE: "LA MEJOR COCINERA DE LA CUEVA?!_

_-_O.O- Obviamente Sasuke.

-Sasuke… ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Itachi.

-Itachi… ¿Por qué rayos estas usando un mandil que dice "La mejor cocinera de la cueva"?

_Itachi mira su mandil.-_ ¿Y qué tiene de malo?- dice este último- Además, yo no soy el que está usando un traje de sirvienta, hermanito…

-O.O- Golpe bajo para Sasuke.

Silencio…

…

…

…

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Todos los de Akatsuki se empiezan a reír al darse cuenta del vestuario de Sasuke.

-Lindas piernas, Uchiha- dijo Konan aún riéndose.

-O.o- Sasuke

-¡Te ves lindísimo con ese atuendo, Sasuke! ¡Deberías usar más seguido esa clase de atuendo! Jijijiji- Dice Sir Líder.

**-Tranquilo, Sasuke.- **piensa Sasuke-** Cuenta hasta diez. Solo relájate, no los escuches. Respira. Bien, uno, dos…**

-**Mmmm… pensemos. Sasuke Uchiha es un gran ninja en Konoha. Un gran sex-simbol.- **piensa Kakuzu- **Tal vez, si le tomara una foto, le saco unas cuantas copias y las vendo las ****kunoichis de Konoha ¡GANARÉ MILLONES! JAJAJAJA, ****ESTE UCHIHA ME VA A HACER MILLONARIO. JIJIJI, voy por la cámara.- **Ahora vengo, voy por una cámara.- Zetsu sale de la cocina.

-**Tres, cuatro, cinco…**

-Mmmm… no es tu mejor estilo, pero te vez bien, creo.- dice Zetsu, que esta algo adormilado.

-¡Pero que dice, Zetsu-san, Sasuke-san se ve súper lindo!- dice Tobi muy contento.

-**Seis, siete, ocho…**

-No sé, pero Sasuke parece así como un travesti- dice Deidara, que al mismo tiempo va sacando un diccionario de su bolsillo derecho- Y según el diccionario, el "Travestismo" consiste en utilizar la vestimenta y complementos socialmente delimitados para el sexo opuesto. Por lo tanto, Sasuke está usando la ropa de una mujer.

-¡ARGGGGGGGGG, YA BASTA!- grito Sasuke activando su sharingan.

_ODIO, ODIO, ODIO, AKATSUKI… ¡ESA SI NO ME GUSTO!_

-ARGGGGGGGGG, LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS.

-Ejemp, no crees que en ese caso te encontrarías en desventaja, Sasuke.- dijo Kisame- Piénsalo. Tú, solo, contra otros ocho ninjas, que no solamente son excepcionalmente fuertes y geniales, sino que también pertenecen a la organización más famosa de ninjas asesinos . ¿Quién piensas que va a ganar?

-Hmp, lo que sea. ¡PERO YO NO SOY NINGÚN TRAVESTI, QUE ESO LES QUEDE BIEN CLARO!

-Si, si, Sasuke, lo sabemos.- dijo Konan- Solamente, el simple hecho de verte vestido así se nos hace gracioso.

-Seee, Konan tiene razón.- dijo Sir Líder- Mira Sasuke, para evitar problemas, te dejaremos desayunar en paz. Después de que acabes tendrá que recoger toda la cocina, que por si te has dedo cuenta, está muy mugrosa; y después de que acabes, podrás ir a dormir a tu cuarto, ¿si?. Bien, pues entonces te dejamos solo. Creo que lo mejor es decirle a Kakuzu que ya no traiga la cámara. Bien, vámonos.

Y con esto último Akatsuki sale de la cocina y Sasuke se pone a comer un pan tostado.

_

* * *

___

Después de 18 horas…

-Arg, como odio Akatsuki- dice Sasuke, el cual ya se encuentra en su cuarto- ¡18 horas limpiando una estúpida cocina! Y sin mencionar las 10 ratas que salieron debajo de la estufa ni las 20 cucarachas que maté en las alacenas. ¿Cómo rayos es posible que vivan así? Son unos idiotas…

_Ya eran las 11:30 p.m. en la cueva. Ya no tenía nada que hacer, más que dormir. Definitivamente esta semana va a pasar muy, muy, pero muy lenta. Lo úni que puedo hacer ahora es esperar. T.T quiero a mi mami._

-Mmm, bueno, hay que ver el lado positivo de todo este asunto.- se dijo Sasuke- Ya no habré más alarma que me despierte tan temprano. Bueno, a dormir.

_Jajaja, ESO es lo que piensa Sasuke…_

* * *

**Hola!! Espero que le haya gustado este capi. Lamento mucho la tardanza. Espero que el capi lo compense. **

**También me quiero disculpar con todas las personas que me quieran matar por hacer que humillaran tanto a Sasuke. Solamente es parte del drama de la historia. Bueno, espero dejen un review. See you!! sakura deidara **

**Próximo capítulo: "Día 2: La jardinería y economía de Akatsuki."**


	6. Día2:Jardinería y economía de Akatsuki

Ohayo, yo de nuevo :B

Estemmmm… Chicos y chicas, la verdad MIL PERDON! Me aleje de los fics por no solo una semana ni un mes, si no por 2 AÑOS T.T y la verdad que lo siento taaaaaaaaanto. De seguros todos están pensado "Oh, fucking autora! Ya tardo años ¬¬" y lo sé TTOTT La verdad es que no tengo excusa para lo que hice y les juro que lo siento muchisisisisisimisimo. De ahora en adelante llevare una vida de esclavitud hacia ustedes con tal de recompensarlos por lo mucho que tarde :D

También quisiera decirles que mi otro fic "Biografia de Hyuga Neji contada por Hyuga Neji" lo dejare en reposo (inner: más reposo? ¬¬) ._. Porque últimamente no se ha sabido mucho de Neji tanto en el manga como en el anime… PERO les aseguro que también volverán a saber de ese fic :)

Bueno estee pues en todo este tiempo he estado creando nuevas ideas (HH' y pues lo esencial en este fic es hacer sufrir a Sasuke xD muahahahahahaha!

_-Sasuke narrando-_

**-Pensando-**

Ahora sí, sin nada más por decir, aquí les dejo la siguiente parte del fic, xD. Y de nuevo LO SIEEEEEENTOOOOOOOO ! T.T

* * *

_Capítulo 6_

**"Día 2: La jardinería y economía de Akatsuki."**

4:59… 5:00 am

-¡!

_¿QUÉ RAYOS? YO ME DECICE DE ESE MALDITO DESPERTADOR AYER. ¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS ES QUE AUN SIGUE CON VIDA?_

_Me levante de nuevo TAN temprano para averiguar quién fue el maldito culpable de que me despertaran. Prendo la lámpara de la mesita y vuelvo a ver un maldito despertador. Lo agarro y lentamente lo voy rotando para poder ver una cinta pegada en el que decía _"PROPIEDAD DE TOBI :)"

**-Maldito Tobi…. ¿Cómo diablos puede tener tantos despertadores? Parece Deidara con sus estúpidos diccionarios…**

-¡Sasuke-saaaaaaaaaaan! Es hora de levantarse…

_Tobi… Ese chico va a terminar colmándome la paciencia. Pffff… ya no le diré nada, ¡total! Es el único que más o menos me ha tratado bien ._._

-¡Yo, Sasuke-san! ¡Buenos días! :D – dice Tobi entrando al cuarto de Sasuke

-Hmp, hola Tobi…

-Ya es hora de levantarse Sasuke-san. ¡Un lindo y nuevo día para empezar! :D

-Si, claaaro ¬¬

-Vamos, te acompañare a la cocina :) que por cierto, ¡que limpia la dejaste!

_Mrmsdjdnfjkdvfvhjbngfd… esa cocina… ¡Fue terrible tener que limpiarla! Maldita Hokage borracha… ¡Esto no debió haber pasado! ¿Un intercambio por sake? Quién rayos hace eso… ¡Sólo una borracha! ¬¬ La odio, la odio, la odio, maldita Tsunade… Mmmmm bueeeno… no hay que ser tan malos con la Hokage, ella es una buena persona; algo bipolar, pero buena… Tal vez hizo este intercambio para formar una alianza con Akatsuki y que todos vivamos felices, y yo solo soy parte importante de ese plan… ¡Hmp! Soy genial, me llaman para misiones que ayuden a hacer que la aldea sea un lugar más bonito para vivir. Hmp, SÓLO un Uchiha puede con tanta responsabilidad… Seeeh, Tsunade es la onda…_

-Hmp, gracias Tobi.- Sasuke empieza a caminar hasta la salida cuando….

-¡Hey! No olvides tu vestido Sasuke-san (:

-O_ó

_¡Demonios, EL VESTIDO! TTOTT Dios, ¿por qué a mí? Podría hacer lo que sea, hasta SOPORTAR a las odiosas de mi club de fans… Pero, _**¡¿ESTO?**_ Odio ese vestido, solo me hacen burla :( aunque debo admitir que mis piernas resaltan con ese color xD. No Sasuke, tranquilízate. Recuerda que esto lo haces por el bienestar de la aldea._

_Me dirijo al baño a cambiarme y después salgo junto con Tobi hacia la cocina. Empezamos a caminar por el oscuro pasillo._

-Oye Tobi… ¿Por qué el pasillo es tan oscuro? Que no tienen focos o algo así.

-Oh no, si tenemos, pero sólo no queremos prender la luz de este pasillo (:

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué no les gusta?

-Oh… por esto (:

_Tobi se acercó a la pared y "prendió" las luces. _

_Todo, _**TODO **_el pasillo estaba _**REPLETO **_ de basura. Desde bolsas de abono (seguramente de Zetsu) hasta hojas de papel, montoncitos de arcilla, ¡incluso una PECERA!_

-TTOTT – Sasuke

-Tanto tiempo que no hemos limpiado se ha convertido en eso. Es una pena, digo, a mi me gustaba mucho esa pecera, y Kisame no me dejo conservarla D: y la tiro en el pasillo ^^

-¡¿ESTAS BROMEANDO? ¿TODOS los años estuvieron dejando sus mugreros en un estúpido PASILLO?

-Ohhhh, Sasuke-san, no te enojes… Es que no teníamos SIRVIENTA como ahora.- Y con esto último, Tobi se fue alejando en dirección a la cocina.

_Es que no teníamos __SIRVIENTA__ como ahora…_

_SIRVIENTA… SIRVIENTA… S-I-R-V-I-E-N-T-A_

- ¿¡SIEVIENTA? ¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA SIRVIENTA! ¡Ustedes son los causantes de que use semejante uniforme estúpido!

-Pero Sasuke-san…- se escucho que dijo Tobi, pero muy a lo lejos- Tsunade-sama fue la que sugirió que usaras ese uniforme. Nosotros le insistimos que no para que conservaras tu "hombría" pero ella dijo que sin eso, no aceptaría el trato.

-¡O.O!

_¿Saben algo? _OLVIDEN_ todo lo que dije sobre Tsunade. Es una maldita borracha…_

_

* * *

_

_En Konoha…_

"Tsunade"

Ahhhhhhh…. Pero qué bonito día. Todo esta tan tranquilo en la aldea; sin misiones, ni conflictos, y para mejorar todo, tengo MUCHAS botellas de sake delante de mi *w* Si… la vida no podría ser mejor…

-Mmmm… ¿Tsunade-sama?

-¿Aumm? ¿Qué sucede Shizune? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?- **Demonios, y yo que pensé que todo estaba bien ¬¬ ** pensó Tsunade.

-Este, no, en absoluto Tsunade-sama… Es sólo que me preocupa un poco sobre lo que ocurrió hace tres días, cuando Akatsuki vino por Sasuke-san…

-¿Umm? ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Pues… ¿no ha pensado que tal vez Akatsuki quiere reclutar a Sasuke-san para siempre en su organización?

-Ohhh Shizune, ¡por favor! Ellos dijeron que solo por una semana, y me pagaron para demostrar que son de confianza…- **Linda paga, linda paga ^^^**

- Aun "pagado" el trato, yo pienso que deberíamos estar atentos a las intenciones de ellos. Solo por seguridad.

-Shizune… ¿en serio desconfías de ellos? Etto…- Shizune le lanzo una mirada de desaprobación hacia su maestra, por lo cual Tsunade empezó a sentirse un poco culpable por comentario- Ohh… está bien a alguien para supervisar a esos Idiotas… Tráeme a algún shinobi que no esté ocupado.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama.- Y con esto último, Shizune salió de la oficina de Tsunade sintiéndose más tranquila.

_

* * *

_

_Cocina Akatsuki._

_Mmsndfjnvgokfn… Sirvienta… ¡Ha! Por supuesto que no lo soy. Sólo porque esa VIEJA loca sugirió que me pusiera un estúpido vestidito no les da derecho a que mme digan así. No, no señor. Si llevo este vestido es porque es parte de una misión, nada más. Un Uchiha _JAMÁS _caería tan bajo como para…_

-Creo que hablé muy rápido… ¬¬

_¿Por qué dije eso? Simple. Itachi estaba en frente a la estufa cocinando para el resto de Akatsuki, pero traía puesto de nuevo ese mandil de "_LA MEJOR COCINERA DE LA CUEVA"._ No cabe duda de que soy lo único decente que le queda a mi Clan…_

-Itachi, ¿por qué demonios tienes que usar este mandil? Te vez ridículo…

-¡Oye! Déjalo…- dijo Kakuzu, que acababa de entrar a la cocina- El mandil estaba en oferta, ¿sí? La economía esta frágil en estos momentos y por lo tanto esta organización debe de cuidar de buena manera el "poco" dinero que tenemos.

-¿Poco dinero? ¡Si tú tienes mucho dinero!- dijo Sasuke- Ayer fácilmente te ganaste como 5000000 yenes…

-¿Y? Ese es MI dinero. ¿Quién dijo que daría dinero a la organización? Se supone que la organización nos debería pagar por nuestros trabajos, pero nooo… ¡A Sir Líder no le parece! Estoy pensando que deberíamos tener un tesorero.

-Kakuzu, se supone que TÚ eres nuestro tesorero.- dijo Itachi mientras le servía un plato con tocino y huevo revuelto a Kakuzu.

-¿Yo? ¡Nah! ¿Cómo crees?

-Entonces que Sasuke-san lo sea :D al menos durante esta semana (: .-Dijo Tobi.

-¿Yo? Tsk, ni creas.

-Vamos Sasuke-san, Kakuzu te puede decir lo que sabe. Haz lo por mi :) Tobi es un buen chico.

-Si Sasuke, Tobi tiene razón. Ayúdanos un poco con esto, ¿quieres?- dijo Itachi mientras sacaba una plato de una alacena y una caja de cereal.

-¿Ayudarles? Ya bastante hice con recoger su "limpia" cocinita, y me acabo de enterar del mugrero que tienen en el pasillo, y ¿aún así quieren que les ayude más?

-Mmmm… si.- dijeron los 3 miembros de Akatsuki que se encontraban en la cocina.

-Hmp…-** Maldita Tsunade… Nunca debió haber hecho este trato…- **Esta bien, les ayudaré… Pero solo por un día.

-Ohhh, que bueno eres Sasuke. A Tobi le caes bien (:

-Seeeh, eso lo aprendió de mí.- Dijo Itachi mientras se acercaba a Sasuke con un plato de cereal en manos- Ahora come Sasukito, no quiero que mi hermanito se esté cansando mientras trabaja para nosotros ^^ - Itachi le entrega el plato y le pellizca su mejilla en señal de cariño.

_Miedo total con mi hermano…_

_

* * *

_

_Sala Akatsuki…_

-Bueno Sasuke, lo que vamos a hacer ahora es esto. Yo te voy a ir diciendo lo que hemos comprado en estos últimos 4 años y tu irás haciendo la lista. Al final sacaremos cuentas y pagaremos, ¿entendiste?

-Hmp… si.

-Bien ^^ empecemos. Aummm…- Kakuzu saca una lista que se va desenrollando lentamente y que termina revelando que es una larga, LARGA lista, cosa que Sasuke no vio.

-Bien, ve anotando… Ejemp, 100 shurikens…

-100 shurikens.

- 500 kunais…

-500 kunais.

-7 sombreros de paja con telitas extrañas colgando alrededor de cada sombrero…

-7 sombreros de…

-¡NO REPITAS LO QUE DIGO!

-Tsk….- **Idiota…**

-7 pares de sandalias ninja, 14 porta-shurikens, 9 paquetes con vendas, 10 metros de tela "Akatsuki", ¿no te parece genial? Existe una tela con el nombre de nuestra organización ^^ Antes solo se llamaba tela "nubencín" color negro y rojo, pero ahora es Akatsuki, 5 bolsas de abono orgánico… Ese Zetsu, debería dejar de comprar esta porquería, ¡él no es una planta como para que necesite abono! Bueno si lo es, pero tú me entiendes, ¿no? Bueno en fin, pintura acrílica naranja y negra, Tobi necesitaba esa pintura. Dice que quería hacer más diseños a sus máscaras… Bueno, también agrega gel. La mayoría de los integrantes lo ocupan. Yo no lo ocupo. Ni siquiera lo necesito. Ya les he dicho muchas veces que se quedaran pelones si se siguen poniendo gel pero ninguno de ellos…

-**Bueno, ¿pero por qué rayos no se calla?- **pensó Sasuke**- Pfff… esta lista no tiene nada que valga la pena, bueno, salvo los shurikens y kunais, pero fuera de eso es una tontería. Mmmm, esto se está haciendo más largo y me está empezando a doler la muñeca de tanto escribir. Y argggg… Este tipo diciendo lo que piensa, me está empezando a hartar. Ahhh, tranquilízate Sasuke, esto no puede tomar tanto tiempo… ¡Es solo una lista de cosas insignificantes! ¿Qué tan larga puede ser esa lista…?**

-¡O.O! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke? ¿Por qué gritas?

-¿¡TODA ESA LISTOTA ES LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A ANOTAR!

-Mmmm ¡Daa! Obviamente Sasuke, si no, no te estaría diciendo todo lo que hay aquí.

-¡¿Y por qué no mejor me das una copia?

-Ayyy Sasuke, eres muy tonto. No hay copiadoras que saque listas de 1.5 metros de largo… Baka. Ahora sigue anotando^^

-Tsk…- **T.T nunca acabaré…**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_3 horas después…_

-También anota 3 paquetes de hojas de papel, Konan quería que aprendiéramos a hacer origami, pero nunca nos salió nada, jeje; mmmm… ¡Ah! También anota croquetas para el perro. Sir Líder quiere mucho al perro de Akatsuki. ¡Oh, ese perro! Nunca lo he visto, pero sé que es muy divertido. Mmmm también anota un aromatizante de manzana, el cuarto de Itachi y Kisame apesta a pescado, ese Paco es un problema. También anota crema Anti-arrugas. Itachi dice que ya no quiere tener esas rayas debajo de sus ojos. Y mmm, bueno, eso fue todo (:

-Pfff… al fin…

-¿Cuántos artículos fueron Sasuke?

-Mmm fueron… ¡¿850 mil?

-Oh, creo que ya se en que se fue todo nuestro dinero, jeje. Aunque yo sigo diciendo que fue más la culpa de Orochimaru cuando estaba aquí. Sus gastos aún perduran hoy en día. Yo le decía que no comprara tangas de leopardo…

-¡Puack! Cállate, que no quiero recordar eso…- _Cuando Kakuzu menciono que mi ex-sensei utilizaba esas tangas para sentirse más "atractivo", y junto con ello me enseño una foto de Orochimaru, que tomaron los demás para sobornarlo y que él pudiera hacer algunos de sus deberes en la cueva, necesite de 20 minutos para recuperarme de semejante imagen que definitivamente me dejaría traumado para el resto de mi vida…_

-Seeeh… ese Orochimaru… Todos pensábamos que era gay. Un día insinuó que le gustaría utilizar tacones en lugar de sandalias de ninja y también que…

-¡Ya, ya, ya, ya! No sigas…

-Bueno, quiero que saques cuentas y me digas cuanto es lo que hemos gastado en estos últimos 4 años.

-Hai… Mmmmm shumshumshumshumshumshum.- _(Sasuke haciendo cuentas XD haha)__- _Son 7 500 millones de yenes.

-¡¿CUÁNTO DICES QUE FUE?- ese grito provenía de un cuarto. El cuarto número 4. Ese fue Sir Líder.

-Esteeem… bueno Sasuke… Creo que eso fue todo lo que debes aprender sobre nuestra economía.- Dijo Kakuzu, quién claramente se veía muy espantado. Se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos que se dirigían hacia la sala.- Mmmm yo… Me voy. ¡Adios!.- Y con eso último, Kakuzu ya no estaba en la sala.

_Demonios, Kakuzu si que le saca. Hmp, no sé porque se pone en ese plan. La mayoría de las cosas de esa lista eran cosas que el "necesitaba" pero ahora le saca, ja. Y ahora veo como el Líder de esta organización entra a la sala._

-¡Uchiha! ¿Viste a dónde rayos se largo ese comprador compulsivo de Kakuzu?

-Hmp, se fue de la cueva.

-¡Demonios! Cuando lo vea, lo goleare, me desharé de todas esas cosas inútiles que tiene en su cuarto... ¿Máquina para coser? ¡Él mismo se puede coser con una p*ta aguja! Ya ni Orochimaru y sus tangas… Ya verá ese maldito Kakuzu… ¡Lo castraré!

_Y así, Sir Líder se fue a buscar a Kakuzu. Hmp, pobre tipo, si que le va a ir maaaaal… Y más si sí lo castra…_

-¿Umm? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué todos estaban gritando?- dijo Zetsu que recién acababa de llegar a la sala con una enorme bolsa de abono y un pequeño rociador.

-Hmp, Kakuzu se excedió mucho como el dinero estos 4 años y ahora Pein lo quiere castrar…

-Uuuuuu, eso no suena bien.- dijo Zetsu con cara de dolor- Mm, Sasuke, ya que no estás haciendo nada productivo, ¿por qué no me ayudas a regar las plantas?

-¿Son muchas plantas?- **No pienso regar tantas malditas plantas después de haber escrito tantas tonterías… Estoy muy cansado, pero no tengo de otra, tsk.**

-No, no son muchas. De hecho son poquitas. Sir Líder no me deja tener tantas. Es por eso que no tengo vida social… Vamos, sígueme.

-¿Vida social? ¿Las plantas son sus amigas?- dijo Sasuke en un susurro- Y yo que pensaba que el tipo era un tanto normal… ¡Nah! Que digo, el tipo es una planta…

_

* * *

Konoha. Oficina de Tsunade._

-Bien, seguro se preguntarán porque lo mande a llamar en su día libre, pero surgió una misión de último momento.- Tsunade estaba bebiendo un poco de sake, aunque trataba de simularlo al ponerlo en una taza de café y haciendo pensar que tomaba café.

-¿Qué clase de misión, Tsunade-sama?

-¿No podría dejárselo a alguien más, Tsunade-obachan? Hoy quede de verme con mi Hinata.

En la oficina se encontraban Naruto y Sakura. Ambos habían sido llamados con urgencia. La pobre de Shizune tuvo que correr demasiado para poder encontrar a los dos jonnin. Shizune estaba demasiado exhausta, pero no podía replicar; total, la idea de mandar a alguien a vigilar a Akatsuki había sido idea suya.

-¡No me llames vieja Naruto! Estoy bastante segura que Hinata entenderá que te ausentes un rato. Esta misión es importante y en cierta manera los implica a ustedes dos.

-¿Y qué misión es Tsunade-sama?- preguntó la pelirosa.

-Pues verán. Hace tres días, yo realice un trato y ahora Sasuke se encuentra en Akatsuki y…

-¡¿El teme en Akatsuki?

-¿Nos volvió a abandonar? Y-Yo no pensé que volviera a pasar…

-Demonios, maldito teme. ¡Cuando lo vea le arrancare los hu…!

-¡Hey! ¡Ya cállense lo dos! El que esté haya es parte del trato. Ahora, lo que quiero que hagan es que vayan a la guarida de Akatsuki para cerciorarse de que Akatsuki no esté planeando algo más o que Sasuke quiera unirse a ellos. Y no dejen que se percaten de su presencia.- dijo la 5ta Hokage para después empezar a beber de su taza de café.

-Pero Tsunade-sama, ¿por qué pacto qué Sasuke-kun fuera con ellos? ¿Qué clase de pacto era como para llegar a ese punto? ¿Al menos vale la pena lo que obtendremos a cambio?

Tsunade trago con dificultad al oír las palabras de su discípula.- Ejemp… no te preocupes, Sakura,- Tsunade da otro trago a su taza- Te aseguro que fue el mejor trato que pude haber hecho.- Cara de satisfacción por parte de Tsunade y cara de desaprobación por parte de Shizune.

-¿A si? ¿Entonces que trato fue el que…?- empezó a decir Naruto.

-¡Ay ya basta! Muchas preguntas. Aquí está el mapa con las coordenadas de la cueva. Ahora solo lárguense a asegurarse de que nada malo pase.

-Pero nosotros…

-¡Largo!

-¿Y qué haremos si...?

-¡LAAARGO!- gritó Tsunade mientras lanzaba su taza, ya vacía, hacia la pared mientras los dos shinobis salían de la oficina.

-Dios… esa vieja si que está loca…- le dijo Naruto a Sakura ya afuera de la oficina de la 5ta.

-No está loca, es sólo la vejez, supongo. Snif, snif, oye Naruto… ¿no te dio el aroma como a mmm sake?

-¡Nah! ¿Cómo crees Sakura-chan? Está bien que la vieja tomé sake, pero no es como para creer que ella tomara todo el día, incluso hasta el trabajo. Tampoco está tan loca como para hacer un plan macabro y conseguir mucho sake a cambio.

-Mmm tienes razón Naruto, debo estar imaginando… Mejor alistémonos para ir a la gran guarida Akatsuki.

-Si, dattebayo. Debemos irnos, y tú en no pensar tan mal de la Hokage.

Ahora lo dos chicos se dirigían a sus respectivas casas a alistar todo para salir en busca de la cueva Akatsuki.

Ahhh… Naruto y Sakura, son muy crédulos…

* * *

-Bien, aquí estamos. Todas estas plantas son las que debemos de regar y abonar.- Dijo Zetsu mientras empezaba regar un pequeño girasol que estaba a un lado de él.

-Hmp, como sea.

_Mmm bueno, ser parte de Akatsuki no es tan difícil después de todo. Regar y abonar plantas… no es tan malo. No hay gran ciencia en…_

-¡ALTO! ¿Pero qué rayos haces? Primero que nada debes saludar a la planta.- Zetsu estaba enojado por la ignorancia del poseedor del Sharingan.

-¿Saludar? ¿Estás loco o qué?

-Oh, Rosalinda, disculpa a este descortés…- Zetsu al rosal que Sasuke había empezado a regar- Oh, tú tampoco te enojes, Roselie, no es nuestra culpa que sea un amargado. Uchiha… Ve y empieza por allá. Y ahora HAZLO bien.

-Ashh, está bien… Mmmm hola, mm ¿plamerita?- Sasuke a palmera- Mmm este yo mmm te voy a poner esto y luego…

-¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO? No puedes ponerle el abono sin que antes te conteste. ¡La interrumpiste antes de que dijera como estaba! Oh, Palme, discúlpalo, el no quiso herirte, ahora mismo se disculpará…

-¡¿Qué? Yo **NO**me disculpare con esta estúpida palmera.

-No, no lo escuches Palme.- Zetsu hace como si tapara los "oídos" de Palme- No, no lo escuches. Mira, te cantaré para que te tranquilices, la la la la la la la la…

-Oh, trága abono Zetsu…

_Comencé a irme de ese lugar. ¿Disculparme con una planta? ¡Ja! Ni crea… No volveré a tratar con plantas, son problemáticas, mta, ahora habló como Shikamaru, tsk, esto de estar aquí, me está afectando. Mejor me largo._

_Entre a la cueva y me dirigí por el ahora "visible" pasillo, el cual seguía igual de asqueroso. No quería pensar en ello, pero tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme a recoger todo ese pasillo._

_Me meto en mi cuarto y me tiro en la cama. _

_Este día si que ha sido muy largo. Espero que mañana sea mejor. Empiezo a acomodarme en la cama para empezar a dormir, pero siento algo extraño debajo de mi almohada. Era un pedazo de papel que decía algo…_

"_**Seguramente querrás quedarte con el. Total, tu pasaste más tiempo con él…"**_

_¿Eh? Pero que es esto… le doy la vuelta y…_

-¡O.O!

_… trauma, trauma, TRAUMA. Otra vez la foto de Orochimaru TToTT. _MALDITO_ Kakuzu… Tendré que ver a un psicólogo…_

* * *

**¡Yo! Jejeje, que les pareció? Ahora lo hice largo muahahahaha. Para compensar mi tardanza u.u Hahaha. **

**La verdad es que me entretuve un poco en ver que escribir XD porque en serio quería hacer sufrir a Sasuke y no sabía cómo, pero no sé, así de la nada me surgió la idea de Orochimaru XD aunque si da un poco de miedo pensar en eso ._. **

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado esta parte, actualizare pronto. LO PROMETO (:**

**Próximo capítulo: "Día 3: El pasillo, un lugar de recuerdos. Naruto y Sakura al ataque"**

**Sakura deidara**


	7. Día 3: El pasillo, un lugar de Recuerdos

¡Ohayo gente! Yo de nuez con la continuación de la historia :L muajajaja

Les prometí que lo continuaría pronto y no fue así u_u peroooo… eso se debe a que este capi lo hice más largo que el anterior para poder ganarme su afecto de nuevo (LL' hahaha

Estem, pues la verdad es que me siento un poco estresada por que en lo que estoy escribiendo mi pequeña e hiperactiva prima esta hablándome sobre Bella Swan y Edward Cullen :S hahaha

Ok ya, a lo que voy hahaha. Estuve haciendo un par de cuentas, ea, y pues al parecer van a ser unos 12 capítulos en total, o tal vez 11, y pues trataré estar actualizando lo más pronto posible, aunque en 2 semanas me será un poco más difícil porque regresaré a clases y la verdad no sé cuándo podré estar escribiendo, porque ahora tendre nuevos maestros y blah blah blah, ustedes sabes; pero no crean que dejaré la historia (inner: la dejaste por dos años ¬¬) ejemp, ya lo sé inner ._. Pero, como ya les dije, compensare mi falta de atención con todos los lectores.

¡Oh! También les quiero informar que en este capi será la gran aparición del Inner de Sasuke XD haha. Ya sé, ya sé; no es algo de Sasuke, sino que es de Sakura, pero vamos, esto es un fic (: todo puede pasar, y si yo quise que Uchiha Sasuke usara un vestido, pues ahora quiero que tenga inner, hmp XD

Sin más que decir, aquí les dejo la siguiente parte de mi Fic (: Dejen Reviews! Muchos, muchos Reviews XD

* * *

_Capítulo 7_

"**Día 3: El pasillo, un lugar de Recuerdos. Naruto y Sakura al ataque"**

-Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip…

-Arggg… maldito despertador…

_Día 3. Mmm bueno, solo quedan 4 días más, lo único que debo hacer es soportar todo esto. Mmm veamos, donde está, donde está… ¡Aquí esta! Mi fiel katana. Y ahora, centra, centra y ¡CORTA! _

-¡Crack!

_¡Listo! No más despertador Tobi ^^ Bien, es hora de ir a la cocina. Pfff… tendré que ver a la humillación No.1 del Clan Uchiha: Itachi con mandil._

_-_Ayy pero si hola…**TÚ** tienes que usar un vestidito negro.

-¿? ¿Pero qué…? ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

-¿Yo? Yo soy tú, querido Sasuke. Soy tu inner.

-¿Inner? ¿Y qué rayos es eso?

-Soy tu yo interior. Yo soy lo que mmm en verdad eres, la mente principal de todo este cuerpo.- Cara de superioridad por parte de Inner Sasuke.

-Hmp, eso es ridículo… Sólo un loco tendría algo así… Como Sakura.

-¡Ey! Recuerda que ella nos gusta…

-Hmp, es cierto… Ahhh, la extraño. Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora… Y también el Dobe.

* * *

_Entrada de Konoha, 5:00 a.m._

-Bueno, ¡es hora irnos Sakura-chan!

-Aún no entiendo por qué quieres que nos vayamos tan temprano de la aldea, buaaaa.- dijo Sakura finalizando con un bostezo.

-Oh, Sakura-chan, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? Sasuke esta haya, con el enemigo, sin mencionar también con su hermano, ¿en serio piensas que me quiero perder detalles de lo que ocurre allá?

-¿Detalles de lo que ocurre allá? ¿Por eso quieres llegar pronto allá? ¿Y qué clase de detalles? Es una organización de asesinos buscados. Lo único que hacen es torturar a la gente con creaturas dentro de sí. Tú deberías estar preocupado…

-¿Preocupado? Para nada, Sakura-chan… ¡Pero! Ya diste al blanco, dattebayo.- dijo Naruto con cierto tono de felicidad y diversión- Lo único que hacen es torturar a gente. Seguramente en estos instantes están haciendo sufrir al teme.

-¡¿Y eso qué tiene de divertido?- dijo Sakura algo alterada, mientras le regalaba un golpe en la cabeza a su compañero de equipo.

-¡Ouch! Tampoco es para tanto, Sakura-chan. Yo con eso me refiero a una "tortura-divertida" Tú sabes, torturar a alguien para divertirse.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-¿En verdad piensas que Sasuke que se la está pasando de maravilla con ellos? Es más, después de salir de la oficina de obaachan, oí como le decía a Shizune-san que quería ver una foto de Sasuke… CON SU UNIFORME DE SIRVIENTA.

-O.O ¿Sasuke con uniforme de sirvienta? ¿Te refieres a vestidito negro con un pequeño mandil blanco y tacones?

-Jajajajajajaja ¡SI!

-O_o Por Kami… no me puedo imaginar algo así… Es demasiado ridículo.

-Por eso, mi querida Sakura-chan, tengo algo que no ayudara a documentar la humillación de nuestro querido Teme…- Naruto se quita su mochila y empieza a buscar en ella.- ¡Ta, dán!- Le muestra el pequeño objeto que buscaba.

-¿Una cámara?

-¡SÍ! Al llegar allá, lo primero que haremos es que muy disimuladamente buscaremos a Sasuke y le tomaremos fotos. Jijijijiji… Eso será genial.

-Naruto, no entiendo, no servirá de nada tener fotos de Sasuke-kun… con… un… vestidito.- dijo tratando de contener la risa al imaginarse por primera vez como se vería el Uchiha menor en un traje de sirvienta.

-Sakurita-chan, no tienes imaginación… Mira piénsalo… Tomamos fotos, cuando vuelva a Konoha, si queremos que se ponga un traje de rana le decimos, y si no, lo amenazamos con las fotos. Imagínate, puedes salir con Sasuke las veces que quieras con esas fotos.

-Pero eso es chantaje…

-Exacto…

-Aumm, no lo sé Naruto…

-¿Quieres o no salir con él?

-¡Sí! Ok, tienes razón. Pero no dejemos que nadie más las vea. Conociendo al pervertido de tu sensei, Jiraiya _(en este fic aún vive:D)_ , si llega a saber de la existencia de esas fotos, seguro hará un libro y Sasuke-kun será la portada.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, eso no pasará… **Pero por cierta cantidad de dinero, tal vez…-** pensó Naruto.

Ahora, ambos shinobis se dirigían a la cueva para saber las intenciones de Akatsuki… Y por qué no, también conseguir fotos "comprometedoras" de Sasuke que puedan herir su masculinidad…

* * *

_Cocina Akatsuki. _

_Todos los integrantes estaban ahí, Sasuke aún no llegaba._

-La, la, la, la, la, la, la…- Itachi cantando mientras cocina un omelte.

-Humm, no es justo.- dijo Deidara, que estaba leyendo el periódico- Según esta encuesta, soy el menos atractivo de la Organización TToTT

-Deidara, no te apures.- Le dijo Kisame- No saliste ahí porque esa lista es de puros hombres…

-Ejemp, Deidara es hombre Kisame…- Le susurró Konan.

-¡¿DEIDARA ES HOMBRE?

-¡CLARO QUE SOY HOMBRE, IDIOTA, HUMM!

-Pero es que tus esculturas de arcilla son muy femeninas, Y TE VISTES MUY FEMENINA.

-SOY UN HOMBRE, estúpido pez, humm. Konan es la única mujer del grupo.

-Ay, ya Deidara. Cómprate pastillas anti-cólicos para que se te quite lo AMARGADA. Es obvio que anda en sus días…- le susurró eso último a Tobi.

-¡QUE SOY HOMBRE, CHINGAR, HUMM!

-Ya, ya, tranquilícense. ¿Quién es el más atractivo de todo el grupo?- Preguntó Konan.

-De seguro soy yo. Tobi es buen chico (:

-No, es obvio que soy yo.- dijo Sir Líder- Todos aman a un hombre misterioso como yo.

-No, soy yo.- Dijo Zetsu- La gente prefiere a las plantas…

-A que no, humm. ¿O a caso no recuerdas la vez en que estabas sentado en una roca y llego un señor con un hacha para tratar de quitar esa, como dijo, ah, sí, esta planta FEA y GORDA?- dijo Deidara

-T.T hirió mis sentimientos…

-Bueno, ya, ya. Digan quien es el más atractivo.- Volvió a repetir Konan.

-Umm, pues aquí dice que es… ¡¿Nani?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dice? – dijeron al mismo tiempo los demás integrantes.

-¡Orochimaru!

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE? O.o

-Dame eso- Konan le arrebata el periódico a Deidara- Ohhh, es cierto. Al parecer alguien les dio a los del periódico la foto de Orochimaru con tanga de leopardo. Aquí sale su foto…

-Oh, sí. Yo fui.- dijo Kakuzu- Saqué una copia y se la vendí a los del periódico. La original se la di a Sasuke. Seguro quiere recordar a su antiguo sensei.

-¿Y por qué le vendiste la foto al periódico? ¿Qué caso tuvo habérselas dado? Orochimaru ni está vivo ni murió siendo parte de la organización.

-Estemmm… Necesito recuperar el dinero de todo lo que hemos gastado en los últimos 4 años…

-Si no te van a castrar, ¿verdad Kakuzu-san? (: - dijo Tobi.

-Estee… si o.o

-Miren quién acaba de entrar…

_Hmp, que raro que todos estén en la cocina, ayer solo éramos Kakuzu, Itachi y el idiota de Tobi. ¿Y por qué todos me ven? Ya sé que este uniforme es ridículo pero ya llevo 4 días usándolo, deberían acostumbrarse a… esto. Estúpido vestido._

-Miren, ya llegó el torturador de plantas.- dijo Zetsu, mirando con ojos asesinos a Sasuke.

_Tsk, este tipo es un sentido de primera. Hablar con plantas… Ridículo._

-Oye, Sasuke, ¿qué tal la foto de Orochimaru?- le pregunto Kisame con tono burlón.

-Hmp, la quemé.

-Oh, Sasuke-san, ¿a caso no lo extrañas?- preguntó Tobi.

-No.

-¿Y por qué te fuiste con él?

-Necesitaba poder para…- dirige su mirada hacia Itachi- Matar a alguien…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡SASUKE QUIERE MATAR A ALGUIEN! ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡TOBI TIENE MIEDO! O.O DEIDARA-SEMPAI, SALVAME T.T –corre a abrazar a Deidara.

-Oh, quítate de encima Tobi, humm…

-Ay, Sasuke, tranquilízate…- le dijo Itachi- Olvida lo pasado ya no te acuerdes de aquel ayer…

-Eee… ¿qué no eso es de una canción?- dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, es de Alejandro Fernández.- dijo Kakuzu

-No, es de Vicente Fernández.- dijo Itachi.

-¿Qué no era de Alejandro?

-Neeh, le plagió la canción a su papá.

-¿No era de Lucero? (:

-Tú no te metas Tobi…

-T.T

-Ya, ya. Mi punto es Sasuke es que ya pasó mucho tiempo desde ese día. Ahora comete un omelte.

-¿Qué ya pasó mucho tiempo? ¡Mataste a todo el Clan!

-Ayyy, Sasuke, guardar rencor hace que te salga arrugas.

-Tsk, mira quien lo dice, señor con arrugas bajo sus ojos…

-¡No son arrugas!

-Entonces por qué compraste esa crema Anti-arrugas, ¿ehhhh?

-¡Kakuzu! ¿Tuviste que decirle de la crema?

-Bueno, era sacar las cuentas de los últimos 4 años…

-¿TÚ compraste crema Anti-arrugas, Itachi?- Dijo Kisame- Jajaja, ¿qué no sólo las mujeres lo usan? Creí que esa crema era para Deidara.

-¡QUÉ SOY HOMBRE, HUMM!

-Ya, no se estén peleando.- Dijo Sir Líder- No es nuestra culpa que Deidara se vea afeminado…- Deidara empieza hacer un pequeño pájaro explosivo y se lo avienta a Sir Líder, pero este lo esquiva, y el pájaro choca contra la pared y explota.- De acuerdo, les diré el itinerario de hoy. Deidara y Tobi; ustedes irán a recoger un pergamino en la aldea que se encuentra a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia a la cueva, tengo entendido es un pergamino con varios jutsu qué ayudan a quitar males. Te mando a ti Deidara por que oí que Kisame dijo que tenías cólicos… Bueno, pues no, no tienes, pero aún así deben ir por el pergamino.- añadió Sir Líder al ver cara de enojo de Deidara- Itachi, Kisame y Zetsu, ustedes irán a comprar la despensa. Ya no hay chococorns (_ya sé, no soy muy creativa XD haha)_ y ustedes saben que me gustan los chococorns. Kakuzu y yo iremos a entrenar un rato. Quiero desahogarme un poco con él…- cara siniestra por parte de Sir Líder y cara de temor por parte de Kakuzu- Konan irá a comprar otras sandalias ninja, armmm, y tú, Sasuke, tú empezarás a limpiar el pasillo.

-Tsk, como sea…- **T.T nooo, el pasillo no T.T**

-Bueno, todos andando. Itachi, compra pescado. Hoy tengo ganas de pescado con arroz y salsa inglesa.

-¡NO! Así fue como murió mi tío Luis ¬¬ - dijo Kisame.

-Pues te friegas, yo quiero eso. Ya, lárguense todos a hacer lo que les dije.

_Todos empezaron a irse de la cocina, hasta que sólo quede yo. Diantre, este día iba a ser muy pesado. Menos mal que ya no uso los zapatos de tacón, eso SÍ que era un tortura._

_Pfff… mejor empiezo pronto con el pasillo. Eso me tomará mucho tiempo…

* * *

_

_Aldea cercana a la cueva…_

-Deidara-sempai, Deidara-sempai, Deidara-sempai, Deidara-sempai, Deidara-sempai, Deidara-sempai…

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres Tobi?

-¿Me compras ese peluche de ahí?

-NO Tobi. Recuerda que vinimos por un pergamino, humm.

-¿Para tus cólicos femeninos?

-¡QUE SOY HOMBRE!

-Ya, ya… ¿pero si me lo compras? :3

-¡QUE NO, HUMM!

-Awwww :(

-Vamos, sigue caminando.

-Hai, hai, ya voy sólo… ¡Ouch! Oh, disculpa chico, no era mi inten… ¡DEIDARA-SEMPAI! ¡MIRA, ES EL CHICO DEL KYUBI!

-O_O – Naruto.

-¿Qué dices Tobi? No te oigo, humm.

-¡Mira, es el chico Kyubi! ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, NARUTO! ¡HOLA NARUTO, MUCHO GUSTO! Yo soy Tobi, y Tobi es un buen chico.

-Demonios, este tipo ya me vio, tendré que desaparecer.- dijo en un susurro Naruto.

-¡Poof!

-¡Deidara-sempai, mira! Ahí está él…

-¿Quién está Tobi, humm?

-Ya se fue :( yo quería su autógrafo.

-Deliras Tobi. Vámonos, humm.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡BAKA!- golpe para Naruto por parte de Sakura- ¡Casi nos descubren!

-Y-Ya lo sé, Sakura-chan, no me pegues, dattebayo T.T Pero hay algo positivo, al menos sabemos que estamos cercas de la cueva.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos permitir que nos vean Naruto…

-Hai, ven, vamos a esa tienda. Quiero ver que puedo comprar, ttebayo. Supongo que venden ramen instantáneo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Oye, Kisame… No encuentro las chococorns.

-Demonios, Sir Líder nos matará si no las llevamos

-Lo sé, y todavía hay que buscar varias cosas. Las verduras, arroz, pescado…

-¡NO ITACHI! T.T ¡Por favor pescado no!

-Ayyy, traumado. Te compraré Ramen, de esos que solo le pones agua caliente y ya está, ¿te parece?

-¡SI! ^^ Vamos por ramen.

-Hn, si lo que sea.

Itachi y Kisame se encaminaron al pasillo donde estaba el ramen, pero lo que no sabían es que Naruto y Sakura se encontraban en ese pasillo.

-¿Y cuál quieres Naruto? Hay muchos paquetes aquí.

-El más grande Sakura-chan, tengo mucha hambre, ttebayo :(

Itachi y Kisame llegan a un lado de ellos.

-Kisame, aquí están. Hay con trozos de cerdo, res, pesca…

-¡No, pescado NO!

-Hmp. Con permiso.- le dijo Itachi a Sakura, sin siquiera mirarla a ella o a Naruto.

-Propio- Le contestó Sakura- Mira, aquí hay uno más grande.

-¡Ese, ese! ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Pescado? Mmm, nunca lo he probado… Vamos, hay que pagar. Todavía hay que seguir buscando, dattebayo.

Naruto y Sakura se van del pasillo.

-Mira Itachi, estos tienen "Naruto" _(tengo entendido que los "Naruto" son como circulitos blancos con espirales rosas XD)_ Jajaja, se llaman como el tipo que es amigo de tu hermano, ¿no?

-Hmp, si. Tómalos y vámonos Itachi. Ya quiero regresar a la cueva.

-Sí, ya voy. ¿Y qué con las chococorns?

-Mmm, no sé. Le decimos que las descontinuaron…

-Bueeeno :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Naruto, mira… ¡Es el hermano de Sasuke-kun!

-Es cierto, ttebayo. ¡Vamos a seguirlos!

-Y sé SIGILOSO Naruto.

-Seeh, seeh, como digas Saku… ¡AHHH!

-¡Paf, paf, paf!

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Naruto tropezó con unos botes de basura e hizo mucho ruido.

-Ahhh, idiota…- Sakura lo deja tirado mientras empieza a seguir a los dos Akatsuki que ya se encuentran a varios metros de distancia.

-¡Puack! – Naruto escupe una cascara de plátano- ¡Espérame Sakura-chan!

* * *

_Pasillo Akatsuki…_

_Demooonios… Hay demasiada basura aquí… ¿Cuándo rayos se supone que voy a acabar? Ahhh… veamos, son las 12:00, tal vez pueda terminar antes de la cena._

_Bien, aquí tengo suficientes bolsas y una aspiradora. No sabía que tenían una aspiradora, hmp, eso me facilitará el trabajo. Bueno, veamos que hay aquí…_

_La pecera que Tobi mencionó. Diaaantre, es una gran pecera. Lo suficientemente grande como para tener un tiburón ahí adentro. Tal vez ahí dormía… ¿O era de Paco? ¿Qué rayos es Paco? Creo que no quiero saberlo…_

-¿Cómo te trata la vida Sasuke?

-¿No crees que es muy obvia la respuesta?

-Naah, un poquito de polvo y limpieza no te hace daño. ¡Eyyy! Es mi antigua pecera. Ahí es donde dormía cuando por accidente Itachi destrozó mi cama. Qué buenos tiempos aquellos.

-Hmp, yo no la destruí.

-Claro que si Itachi. Fue la vez que cogí tu peluche y lo perdí. Pero mira, ahí está. – Kisame señala a un peluche de oso con un brazo descosido y sin un ojo, que se encuentra a un lado de Sasuke- Jajaja, después de todo no lo perdí, y está en buenas condiciones.

-¿QUÉ NO ESTA EN BUENAS CONDICIONES? Ò_Ó

-¿Itachi dormía con un peluche? O_o

-Ajajaja si Sasuke. Decía que lo ayudaba no tener pesadillas.

-¡Ya cállate Kisame!

-¡Oh, oh, oh! ¿Qué hacen? Tobi quiere ayudar.

_¿Tobi? Ahhh Tobi, él y Deidara acaban de llegar a la cueva. Deidara se veía un poco cansado y en su mano derecha llevaba el pergamino que Sir Líder les dijo que trajeran._

-Sasuke está limpiando el pasillo. Hay taantas cosas de hace mucho tiempo… ahhhh que bonitos tiempos- dijo Kisame.

-Deidara-sempai, mira… es tu antigua porta-arcilla. La que tenía una ardillita de estampado :3

-Yo amaba esa ardillita, humm.

-¿Qué hay chicos? Ya llegue.- dijo Konan.

-Sasuke-san está limpiando el pasillo, y es muy divertido :3 hay muchas cosas que hace mucho no veíamos :D – le dijo Tobi.

-¿De verdad? Oh, son mis antiguos origamis- agarra uno- Mira, este eras tú Tobi y ese de ahí era Kisame.

-Ohh, es cierto. Qué bonitos. Tobi es un buen chico :)

-¿Y Pein y Kakuzu? ¿Aún no llegan de entrenar?

-Mmm no, pero no han de tardar.- le dijo Kisame.

-Ahhhhh vaya. Mmm oigan, ¿y Zetsu? ¿Qué no fue contigo e Itachi?

-O_O – Itachi y Kisame.

-¿Dónde lo dejaron?

-Eummmmm…

_**Flashback **_

_**-Bueno, hay que comprar muchas cosas- dijo Kisame.**_

_**-Hn, entre más rápido mejor. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.**_

_**-¡Oh! Ahí hay una tienda botánica *-* - dijo Zetsu.**_

_**-Pfff… bueno, luego venimos a verla Zetsu. Primero vamos a la despensa.- Itachi y Kisame se encaminan a la tienda, sin percatarse de que Zetsu seguía contemplando las plantas que se encontraban en aquél local.**_

_**-Hola, mi nombre es Zetsu, ¿y tú cómo te llamas? – le dijo Zetsu a un pequeño árbol.**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

-¡¿Dejaron olvidado a Zetsu en el pueblillo de allá?- les grito Konan a Kisame e Itachi.

-Yo pensé que él nos seguía, no es mi culpa que sea tan extraño.

-Hmp, concuerdo con él…- dijo en un susurro Sasuke, mientras metía varias bolsas de abono en una bolsa de basura.

-Hn, no te preocupes Konan,- le dijo Itachi- El puede llegar a la cueva sin ningún problema. En cualquier momento se aparecerá. De seguro ni se acuerda que habíamos ido juntos.

* * *

_En la aldea cercana a la cueva…_

-¿Chicos? ¿Dónde están chicos?- Zetsu llevaba varias horas platicando con "Bonnie" que no se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros lo habían dejado sólo.

Decidió ir a la tienda a la que iban a ir a comprar la despensa, pero no había nadie.

-Oiga, señor,- le dijo al encargado de la tienda- ¿no ha visto a un tipo con cara de pescado y uno con arrugas?-

-Estee… sí. Hace horas que vinieron y se fueron de aquí.

-O.O me abandonaron T.T

-Oí que buscaban chococorns. Acaban de llegar. ¿Quieres llevártelas?

-Oh… claro. Como sea… T.T me abandonaron.

Zetsu toma las chococorns y desaparece de la tienda.

* * *

_Afuera de la cueva…_

-Dattebayo, ya entró otra chica a la cueva y no pudimos entrar.

-¿Qué no el de cabello rubio es un hombre?

-¿No era una mujer?

-No, estás loco Naruto. ¡Mira, ahí van otros dos!

-Creo que ese es el líder de la organización, y el otro no tengo idea. Perece que esta cojeando.

-Tal vez lo golpearon.

-Creo que lo golpearon en los bajos, ttebayo :S

-Como sea, esta es nuestra oportunidad para entrar Naruto, ¿estás listo?

-¡Sí!

-Ya abrieron la puerta, vamos.

Naruto y Sakura por poco alcanzaron a entrar a la cueva.

* * *

_Tsk, aquí seguimos recordando el pasado de Akatsuki gracias a los montones de cosas que había en el pasillo. En esta última hora me he enterado de que Konan se tiñe el cabello, por la caja de tinte color púrpura que me encontré; también que Tobi tiene una pequeña adicción a los dulces y que Deidara le tiene miedo a las ratas, entre otras cosas más qué he encontrado._

Gracias por olvidarme, ¿ehh? T.T

_¿Umm? ¿De dónde rayos salió Zetsu?_

-Oh, perdónanos Zetsu. Es sólo que pensábamos que nos seguías.

-T.T

-Ya llegó Sir Líder y Kakuzu, humm.- dijo Deidara.

_Y en efecto, Sir Líder y Kakuzu se acercaron a nosotros. Sir Líder parecía muy feliz, incluso como satisfecho, y Kakuzu, mmm parece que si lo castraron, o al menos le pegaron en los bajos._

-Hola a todos, ¿qué están haciendo?

-Estamos viendo todo lo que estaba en el pasillo.

-Oh, pues parece que Sasuke ha hecho un gran trabajo. Ya casi no queda nada. Bien, espero que todos hayan hecho lo que les ordené. Deidara, dale el pergamino a Kakuzu. Lo necesitará- Sir Líder sonríe- Bueno, yo ya me voy.

-Ey, Kakuzu, ¿te castró?- le preguntó Kisame.

-No… pero si me goleó, y MUY duro.

-Uuuuuuuuuu…- dijeron todos los hombres.

_Todos empezaron a irse a sus cuartos, a excepción de Itachi, que se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a hacer la cena._

_No tarde mucho desde que todos se fueron para poder terminar de recoger lo que quedaba. El pasillo por fin estaba limpio. _

_Me dirigí a la cocina para cenar, y ya todos se encontraban ahí. Cenamos pescado con arroz y salsa inglesa, con excepción de Kisame, que comió ramen. Estaba muy cansado, lo único que quería era irme a mi casa y descansar un rato. _

_Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a mi cuarto, pero sentí dos presciencias más._

_Quería ir a investigar, pero me retracté. Total, si son intrusos, los demás se encargaran de aniquilarlos. ¿Son una organización de asesinos de alto rango no? Aunque yo le dudo de Tobi. Llegué a mi cuarto y me cambié el ridículo vestido por un simple pants y una playera. Espero que mañana POR FIN sea un día más tranquilo…_

_

* * *

_

-Ne, ¿tomaste la foto Naruto?

-S-Sí…- Naruto estaba conteniendo la risa.

No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. El gran Uchiha Sasuke **VESTIDO DE SIRVIENTA.** Esto sí que sería una historia que pasaría por años y años y seguiría siendo igual de graciosa.

Sakura también lo había visto, y aunque al principio sintió un poco de pena por el Uchiha, no tardo en verle el lado gracioso al asunto.

-¿Y ahora dónde vamos a dormir Sakura-chan?

-Mmm, pues en un lugar donde estemos seguros. Hay una bodega. Podemos pasar ahí la noche.

-Está bien. Jijijijiji, espero con ganas a que sea mañana.

-Ahhh, no puedo creerlo, pero yo también.- le dijo Sakura.

Y así, Naruto y Sakura se dirigieron a la bodega. El día de mañana tendría que empezar con la segunda parte de su misión. Saber las intenciones de Akatsuki.

La primera ya estaba hecha. Tomar una foto que comprometiera al Uchiha menor…

* * *

_**¡Yo! **_**Bueno, ¿qué tal les pareció? XD a mi me agrado :9 haha**

**Estemm, no se ustedes, pero como que ahora Itachi anda mas cotorreador xD hahaha .Como que esta autora hace que todos se vuelvan más conversadores todos hahaha, I'm just saying…**

**Y ya sé que probablemente me odian por hacer que las personas piensen que Deidara es mujer… Pero se me ocurrió de la nada y pensé que sería divertido en el fic, pero les pido disculpas si se llegaron a enojar :S Y no se preocupen, Deidara aún conserva su trauma con los diccionarios, no crean que me olvide de eso, solo que en este capi no mencione eso hehe.**

**Con respecto a la canción que medio aparece haha, pues ni me la sé, mas que esa parte XD hahaha la canción es "Cielo Rojo" por si la quieren bajar hahaha okno**

**También quisiera agradecer a las personas que me han dejado reviews, en especial a ****kaiserofdarkness (quién aporto con la idea de que Naruto llevara cámara para poder documentar la humillación de Sasuke XD) y también a ganeovi (:**

**Espero actualizar pronto. Las ideas fluyen mucho wiii hahaha **

**Próximo Capítulo: "Día 4: Cuarto 1 y Cuarto 2 , Diccionarios y Dinero"**

**Dejen Reviews :D**

**sakura deidara**


	8. Día4: Cuarto 1 y Cuarto 2

_¡Yo! _Volví :L muajajajajajajaja y con mucho retraso ._. Pero es que esta semana he estado haciendo arreglando y ordenando mis cosas para ya volver a la escuela :S y eso requiere de muuucho trabajo D: Dios! Mañana entro a la escuela, AHHH AHHH AHHH! O.O No quiero entrar a la escuela TT^TT ok pues ya.

Estemm… chicos, me siento triste D: no me llegan reviews y eso me desanima mucho :( yo escribo con mucho esmero y no me llegan reviews D: y me awito mucho ._. Asi que por favor, dejen un pequeño review :) (inner: Muchos reviews! :D)

Bueno, sin más que decir, aquí les dejo la siguiente parte ^^

* * *

_Capítulo 8_

**"Día 4: Cuarto 1 y Cuarto 2, Diccionarios y Dinero"**

-…

-Ñamm, Sakura-chaaaan, yo te protegeré….

-Umm… Sasuke-kun…

…

-¡!

-¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAS TAN CERCA DE MI NARUTO?

-S-Sa-Sakura-chan… no me pegues TToTT no es mi culpa que la bodega sea tan pequeña…

-Yo te dije donde durmieras y ¡no quisiste!

-No iba a dormir con el perro. ¡Ni si quiera sabia que tenían perro!

-Baka… ¿Qué hora es? No vaya siendo que nos descubran y nosotros aun durmiendo.

-Ammm en 5 minutos serán las 5… Vamos a dormir un rato más, ¿sí?

-¡No! Ya hay que estar atentos. ¡Levántate!

-Eres cruel Sakura-chan… Rawr,rawr… Estómago de Naruto- Sakura-chan… Tengo hambre TT^TT

-Si, ya lo oí. Yo también. Mmmm ¡mira! En esta bodega hay comida.

-¿Abono? ¿Para qué quiere Akatsuki abono?

-Mmm hay un tipo que parece una planta carnívora ¿no?

-Pues qué raro tito dattebayo…

-Mira, aquí hay un poco de pan. Ten.

-Gracias Sakura-chan. Aumm ¿y qué es lo que vamos a hacer hoy? ¿Sacarle más fotos al Teme? Jajajajajajajajajajaja

-Mmm no lo sé, tal vez, jijiji. Pero recuerda que también tenemos que saber que traman los demás integrantes. Tenemos que espiarlos a cada uno.

-¡Iosh! Yo me encargo de eso. ¡kage bunshin no jutsu!

-Poof!

.

.

.

-¡Paf!

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

¿Qué fue lo que paso? Simple, Naruto hizo varias replicas de él que no cabían todos en la pequeña bodega a tal grado que todos estaban aplastándose entre si, por lo cual la puerta se abrió de golpe de tantos que habían en la bodeguita y todos cayeron.

-Auuuu, me duele…

-A mi también…

-Si a ustedes les duele, a mí también me debe de doler.

-Y más al verdadero Naruto…

-¡BAKA!- zape para el verdadero Naruto- ¡¿No pudiste esperar hasta que estuviéramos todo a fuera?

-Sa-Sakura-chan… eres muy agresiva u_u

-Pfff… lo que sea. Ahora todos, dispérsense. Al final del día nos veremos aquí. Ahora cada quién vaya a vigilar a alguien de Akatsuki. Yo iré con la chica de cabello morado. Ustedes vayan por los demás.- Sakura se va corriendo de ahí.

-Mmm… Bueeeno. Ya oyeron a Sakura-chan. Cada quien vaya por un Akatsuki. Yo iré a vigilar al Teme.- dijo el verdadero Naruto a los otros 6 Naruto' s

-¿Le sacarás fotos?

-Jijiji… tu sabes que sí.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -rieron los 7 Naruto's

-Bueno, vayan.

-¡Hai!

-¡Poof!

Los 7 Naruto's ya no estaban ahí.

* * *

-…

_¡¿Cómo rayos puede tener tantos despertadores Tobi? Eso es extraño, las personas normales no tienen tantos despertadores…_

-…

_Tsk, maldita sea. Ya que Sasuke, levántate. Me dirijo al baño y tomo una rápida ducha. Ropa, ropa… Tsk, el vestidito. Menos mal que nadie sabrá que utilicé un uniforme de sirvienta. Si el Dobe llegara a enterarse de eso seguramente se burlaría de mí por el resto de mi vida, y Sakura, Sakura seguro me tacharía de gay y ya no tendría ninguna clase de oportunidad con ella. Espero Akatsuki no se atreva a decirle a nadie sobre esto._

-¡Sasuke-san! ¿Ya estás despierto? Sir Líder quiere vernos a todos en la cocina :)

-Hmp, ya voy Tobi.

_¿Y ahora qué querrá? Seguramente me quiere torturar más. Ayer fue el pasillo, ahora se le ha de haber ocurrido algo peor… Todos están en mi contra, ¡es un complot en contra del mejor de los Uchiha! seguramente es porque soy muy guapo y tengo un gran porte, todo el mundo me envidia…_

-¡Sasuke-san! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Sir Líder quiere vernos. Tobi es buen chico :)

_Ejemp… Bien, mejor no los hago esperar más… Tanto me han de adorar que por eso les urge verme, jeje… Me siento como una celebridad._

_

* * *

_

_Cocina Akatsuki._

-Bueno, ¿dónde rayos está tu hermano Itachi? Me urge irme y todavía no he podido darle el itinerario de hoy.

-Hn, no debe de tardar.

-¿Ya vieron esto? Va a ver una feria en el pueblito de por aquí. ¡Hay que ir! Podemos ponernos a vender cosas – dijo Kisame.

-Sí, podría poner un local y vender mi arte, humm- dijo Deidara.

-¡Sí! Y podrías darme todas las ganancias $.$ - dijo Kakuzu.

-¿Esas ganancias serán destinadas a lo que falta de dinero aquí en la organización, verdad Kakuzu?- le dijo Sir Líder, enseñándole su puño derecho y un cuchillo en su mano izquierda.

-Gulp…- pasó saliva con temor- Claro que si, Sir Líder o.o

-Yo también quiero vender mis obras de origami- dijo Konan.

-Podríamos exhibir a Zetsu como el "hombre-planta" ganaríamos mucho $.$

-¡YO NO ME VOY A ESTAR VENDIENDO, KAKUZU!

-Ten Zetsu- Deidara le da un diccionario al ya nombrado- Mira, exhibir no es lo mismo que vender, humm.

-Diantre Deidara, creí que ya habías superado lo de los diccionarios…

-Kakuzu tiene razón, Zetsu. Necesitamos el dinero. Tendrás que ponerte en una silla y pasar todo el rato soportando la mirada de muchas personas curiosas- le dijo Sir Líder.

-¡¿QUÉE?

-¿Quieres otro diccionario Zetsu, humm?

-Piérdete Deidara.

-Hmp, que está pasando.

-Vaya, hasta que se te ocurre aparecer Uchiha.- dijo Konan a Sasuke.

-Hmp.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos, les diré lo que haremos hoy. Hoy… pues, no haremos la gran cosa, jeje.

-O.o ¡¿PARA ESO ME LLAMASTE CON TANTA URGENCIA, SOLO PARA DECIR QUE NO HAREMOS NADA? - le gritó Sasuke.

-Ey, ey, dije que no haríamos la gran cosa, más que no haríamos nada. Ejemp, hoy lo único que tendremos que hacer es ir a la aldea oculta en la niebla, hay otro pergamino más que recoger. Esta vez iremos todos juntos, el único que se va a quedar es Sasuke, que se encargará de limpiar los cuartos.

-¡O.o!- Sasuke.

-¿Ese pergamino que tenemos que recoger es también para los cólicos de Deidara?

-¡SOY HOMBRE, CABRÓN, HUMM!

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja, ah como me divierto con eso…

-Ya Kisame, no hagas enojar a Deidara. También quiero echar un vistazo por toda la aldea. Oí que hay un tipo que pone piercings.

-Sir Líder ya tienes muchos u_u – le dijo Zetsu.

-¡AJÁ! ¡Y yo soy el que hace gastos innecesarios!- dijo Kakuzu.

-¡Yo soy el Líder y hacen lo que yo les diga! No por nada Sasuke trae ese vestido.

-¡Oye! Ò_Ó

-Vamos a comprar lo que necesitemos allá y te callas Kakuzu, pero tú serás el responsable de recuperar el dinero de lo que gastemos. Y no hablo de robar.

-¡Sería más fácil si no hicieran tantos gastos!

-¡¿Tantos gastos? ¡Tú querías comprarte 1000 metros de hilo y un nuevo corazón en el mercado negro!

-¡USTED NO ESTA COSIDO, POR ESO NO LO ENTIENDE…!

-¿Entonces me puedo comprar un perrito? :3 – dijo Tobi, quien empezó a hablar mientras Sir Líder y Kakuzu seguían discutiendo.

-Ya tenemos un perro Tobi…- le recordó Konan.

-Pero yo quiero uno para mi solito :(

-Yo necesito abono.

-Tienes bastante en la bodega idiota.- Kisame a Zetsu.

-¿A quién llamas idiota, cara de pez? Es más, llegando allá lo primero que haré será comerme un filete de tiburón.

-¡NOOO! T.T

-Si… ¿y sabes con qué más? Con arroz y salsa inglesa.

-¡Míralo Sir Líder! TToTT Se está pasando de la raya…

-Hn, yo necesito otro mandíl. Este se está rompiendo.- dijo Itachi.

-Yo quiero más arcilla, humm.

-¿Para que hagas más esculturas poco varoniles?

-¡CÁLLATE KISAME!

-.

-Yo quiero mi perrito :D

-¡No vamos a comprar otro perro Tobi, ya te lo dije!

-Eres muy cruel Konan T.T

_Todos están discutiendo… Sir Líder con Kakuzu del dinero, Deidara y Zetsu contra Kisame sobre la sexo del chico arte, pero al mismo tiempo Zetsu le alegaba de haberlo ofendido, y Konan explicándole a Tobi que no iban a tener más mascotas por la falta de espacio que hay en la cueva. Sólo mi estúpido hermano y yo éramos los que aun manteníamos la compostura._

_-_¡Ya me harte de ti Kakuzu! ¡No debí haberte aceptado en la organización!

-¡Si me aceptaste porque soy muy bueno y un gran ninja!

-¡Te acepte porque eras el menos malo de todos los idiotas que hicieron el casting para entrar!

…

-¡Al menos yo no parezco planta ni me veo como mujer!- dijo Kisame.

-¡QUE NO SOY MUJER!- Obviamente Deidara XD

-¡Prefiero ser planta antes que un animal! ¡Al menos a mi no me comerían!- Zetsu.

-T.T- Kisame.

…

-¡Pero yo quiero un perrito!

-¡NO VAMOS A TENER OTRO PERRO TOBI! ¿QUÉ PARTE DE NO "NO" ENTIENDES?

-Ten Tobi, humm- Deidara le entrega un diccionario a Tobi- Busca "No"

-Gracias Deidara-sempai :3

- ¬¬' – Expresión de Itachi y Sasuke a causa de los alegatos entre los demás miembro de Akatsuki.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-No puedo creer que en verdad sean unos temibles ninjas…- dijo Sakura, que estaba escondida observando las discusiones de Akatsuki. Tan centrados estaban en sus discusiones que nadie pareció percatarse de la presencia de la pelirosa, y los hermanos Uchihas estaban mirando con atención la escena.

-Sakura-chan…

-Narut…os- los 7 Naruto's habían llegado junto a Sakura.

-Oee, no he visto a ninguno de los Akatsuki. Incluso mandé a uno a fuera de la cueva y no vio a nadie.

-Están allá dentro… discutiendo.

-¿Discutiendo?

-Sí, de puras ridiculeces.

-Mmm pues al menos todos están ahí adentro, así los podemos vigilar mejor, dattebayo…

-Sí, aunque no parece que traten de reclutar a Sasuke-kun a la organización.

-Ajjj..ajj.. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! TRAE VESTIDO- dijeron los 7 Naruto's

-¿Um? Hay alguien ahí- dijo Sasuke, volteándose y dirigiendo su mirada a donde se supone estaba Sakura y Narutox7, pero los chicos alcanzaron a esconderse antes de que el Uchiha menor pudiera verlos.

-¿Qué dices Sasuke? No te oí- le dijo Itachi.

-Oí que alguien decía "Trae vestido" ¿A caso alguien de ustedes me quiere hacer lo mismo con Orochimaru y me tomarán una foto con la que me podrán amenazar?- le contestó Sasuke, quién lo miraba con cierta intriga y algo de miedo.- ¿Están armando un complot en mi contra?

-¿Qué? Nah, ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero no es mala idea ototo ^^ gracias por decírmela. Ahora iré a tratar de arreglar los conflictos que hay.

-o_o- **Tenías que abrir tu maldita boca Sasuke…**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡BAKAS!- zape para cada uno de los Naruto's- ¡Sasuke-kun casi nos descubre!- dijo Sakura susurrando.

-T.T lo sentimos Sakura-chan, pero es que no es posible contenerse la risa ante algo así, ttebayo.

-Pues se tienen que controlar. Creo que todos van a salir a excepción de Sasuke-kun, así que tú tendrás que quedarte a vigilarlo y que todos tus kage bushin vengan conmigo a seguir a los demás.

-Pffff… está bien Sakura-chan. Entonces hay que esperar a que se vayan. Regresemos a la bodega, que el Teme seguro va a querer asegurarse si de verdad escuchó algo.

* * *

_Menos mal que Itachi pudo calmar la situación entre todos los demás porque en serio que me estaban hartando. Tsk, ya no aguanto estar en esta cueva, ni de limpiar ni nada, voy a terminar volviéndome loco… Aunque tal vez ya lo esté, pero no creo, porque estoy muy seguro de que sí oí una voz… Incluso se me hizo familiar… Sonaba como a Naruto… ¡Nah! El no puede estar escondido en la cueva._

_Ya todos se habían ido para buscar el pergamino ese que Sir Líder menciono, asi que estaba solo en la cueva. Tenía que limpiar los cuartos, lo cual no me tenía muy contento que digamos._

-¿Feliz? Nosotros no somos felices- inner Sasuke.

-Hmp, cállate.

_Bueno aquí vamos, cuarto 1. Espero que no sea tan malo como lo imagino._

…

_Bueno, heme aquí, frente al cuarto de Deidara y Tobi. Había hecho una parada en la bodega para ir por cosas para limpiar, como escoba y un trapillo, pero me sorprendió un poco llegar a una bodega tan pequeña y algo desordenada. Incluso la puerta estaba como rota o no sé. Parece como si varias personas se hubieran metido en ese espacio tan reducido._

_Abrí con cautela la puerta y finalmente entré._

_El cuarto era pequeño, DEMASIADO pequeño como para que 2 personas lo compartieran. Habían dos camas individuales con cobertores negros y nubes rojas, típico de Akatsuki, a cada extremo de la habitación. Había un pequeño buró que separaba a las dos camas, que encima de él habían pequeñas esculturas y dos botecitos de pintura acrílica, una naranja y negra. A un lado de la puerta había un pequeño closet en donde estaban pegados 9 posters, todos de los jinchurikis (¡ni siquiera sabía que vendían cosas así!) y también había un pequeño librero. De la mitad para arriba de este, habían puros libros, diccionarios para ser más específicos; y de la parte de en medio para abajo habían muchos despertadores. Hmp, eso explicaba con mucho detalle la razón por la que Deidara tenía muchos diccionarios para regalar y que Tobi siempre ponía un despertador en mi recámara. Estos tipos sí que están traumados. No me explico porque están así por cosas tan insignificantes._

_Total, empecé con la limpieza del cuarto, el desorden que se veía no era tan malo, solo era cuestión de tirar la basura que había ahí, restos de arcilla dura, botes de pintura, revistas, etc._

_Encontré un pequeño diario que estaba tirado debajo de la cama de Deidara. Mmmmm bueno, una miradita no hará daño._

_El diario era algo antiguo, seguramente tenía varios años. Lo empecé a hojea y vi varios dibujos y diseños, básicamente diseños del "arte" que Deidara hace actualmente. Pasé varias hojas más y vi como Deidara describía su día. El diario parecía de cuando Deidara era un niño o niña, no sé. _

-"Querido Diario: Hoy me siento muy muy emocionado, humm, por que el concurso de deletreo se acerca y quiero ganar, humm; aunque me desespera tener que leer tantos diccionarios. Mi mamá dice que así voy a ganar y tener un mejor léxico :D"

-Pfff… pobre tipo, era un nerd.

_Cambie de pagina un vez más y volví a leer lo que decía._

-"Querido Diario: No gané el concurso :( y me siento triste por ello, pero mi mamá me dijo que podía dedicarme a otras cosas, como hacer figuritas de arcilla. Creo que eso será genial, pero también, de ahora en adelante, como tengo un mejor léxico, ayudaré a todas las personas a saber bien el significado de las palabras, y como leí varios diccionarios, regalaré los que me sobren :D"

-O.o ¿Todos esos diccionarios del estante son los que leyó? Qué mieeedo…

-¡Paaf!

-¿Uh? ¿Qué rayos?

_No me había vuelto loco, ALGUIEN estaba en la cueva, y seguramente era el mismo que había hablado._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿A dónde se metió Sasuke?

Naruto, el verdadero Naruto, como Sakura lo había indicado, se quedó en la cueva para vigilar a su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo, pero desde que salió de la bodega lo perdió de vista por andar bobeando. Se había perdido en la cueva. Tuvo que buscar por varios cuartos, lo cual no fue muy agradable para el chico Kyubi, puesto que se encontró con la "Sala de Bijuus" y entro a ella, pero luego luego salió por que se oyó un raro gruñido que lo asusto. Saliendo de ahí se dirigió al largo pasillo con la esperanza de encontrar al Uchiha menor y poder vigilarlo.

-Dattebayo… no lo hayo… Maldito teme. Mejor me hubiera ido con Sakura-chan y…. ¡ahhh!

Otra vez… Naruto tropezó con una de las bolsas de basura que Sasuke había sacado al pasillo.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que tropezarme? ¬¬

-¿Uh? ¿Qué rayos?

-Kuso, me escucho…- dijo en voz muy baja.

Naruto empezó a gatear hasta poder esconderse en uno de los cuartos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Me asomé al pasillo y vi que la bolsa que había sacado estaba como abollada, como si alguien hubiera caído encima de ella. ¿Quién diablos podría ser…?_

"_-Ehhh… ¿tenemos perro?- dijo Deidara. -¡Claro! El es la mascota oficial de Akatsuki…- le contestó Sir Líder"_

_¡Claro! De seguro era el perro de la organización. Nahhh… entonces mejor no me preocupo de nada. Bueno, ya terminé con el cuarto de Deidara y Tobi, mejor voy empezando con el siguiente cuarto._

-"Cuarto 2: Zetsu y Kakuzu" _"_COSTO POR ENTRADA: 10. Favor de dejar el dinero en el bote que está cerca de la planta carnívora de Zetsu"

-Tsk, pues ya qué…- Sasuke hurga su bolsillo y saca dinero para la cuota de entrada al cuarto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Uuuuffff… casi me descubre el teme, que bueno que estaba abierta esta puerta… Vaya, en este cuarto se siente como mucha humedad…

-¡Splas!

-¿Qué diantre…? ¡Puaj! ¿Qué diablos pisé? Qué asco, esta cuarto es una mier… O.O

Naruto se había dado la vuelta y había quedado de frente a un enorme pecera, pero ENORMISISIMA pecera, y dentro de ella se encontraba un tiburón gigantesco con un ojo más grande que otro y con una enormemente macabra sonrisa, que dejaba ver sus muchos colmillos.

-O.O Kami…¡!- Naruto abrió de golpe la puerta y salió corriendo de ahí en dirección a la bodega.

**-Jamás, JAMÁS volveré a ese cuarto, prefiero que Sasuke me descubra…**

¿Dónde se había metido? Al cuarto 3, y tuvo el enorme placer de conocer a Paco.

* * *

_Bueno, creo que ya me había esperado algo así de este cuarto. Este estaba dividido de igual manera como el de Tobi y Deidara, dos camas y un buró en medio de estas, pero el lado derecho estaba pintado de verde y había muchas plantas, incluyendo también la planta carnívora que la nota decía. Maldita planta, me quiso comer el brazo a la hora de estirarlo para poner el dinero en el bote. _

_El otro lado de la habitación estaba forrada con billetes, al principio creí que eran falsos pero después de mirarlos con detenimiento pude ver que eran verdaderos. Ahora sé donde está todo el dinero de la organización… ¡Incluso el relleno de su almohada era puro dinero! Dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero… ¡PURO DINERO! Este tipo es un traumado de primera. No me imagino cómo sería si llegara a ir a las Vegas. _

_Revisé el closet y había varios posters de campañas para evitar la tala de árboles y de ser vegetarianos. Pero lo más increíble de todo eran los montones y montones de billetes y monedas._

-Diaaantre… Este tipo sí que esta traumado…- tick en el ojo.

_Mmmm, me supongo que si saco todo ese dinero de ahí Kakuzu me matará, así que no puedo hacer nada al respecto, total, no es mi dinero, es el dinero de todos los idiotas de esta organización…_

_A lo que vengo, hay que limpiar…_

_

* * *

_

-¡¿Por qué siempre que usamos tus pájaros para viajar algo de ellos debe salir defectuoso Deidara?- gritó Sir Líder.

-N-No es mi culpa Sir Líder, humm. La culpa la tiene la persona que me compra arcilla de mala calidad, humm.

-¡Kakuzu!

-¡¿No que hay que recuperar las ganancias?

Akatsuki volvía de la Aldea oculta en la Niebla volando en uno de los pájaros de arcilla de Deidara, pero el ala izquierda empezaba a caerse.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que Sakura y los 6 Naruto's estaban también en el pájaro, solo que en la parte de abajo. Sakura y los Narutox6 se estremecieron al oír que el ala izquierda empezaba a caerse.

-¡Soluciónalo Deidara! Si no, te juro que no volverás a hacer ninguna obra de arte.

-T.T hai…

-Oiga, como se Sasuke hace un gran trabajo, deberíamos conservarlo- dijo Kisame.

-Estén atentos- le dijo Sakura en voz baja a los otros Naruto's.

-Hai.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, es verdad.- dijo Konan- El pasillo está impecable y la cocina quedo bien limpia.

-Hn, de algo sirvió mi tonto ototo.- obviamente Itachi.

-¡SÍ! ¡VAMOS A QUEDARNOS A SASUKE-SAN!- dijo Tobi.

-El es un insensible con las plantas…- dijo Zetsu.

-No se pueden quedar con Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura aun en voz baja.

-Seeee, yo extrañaría al teme.- dijo un Naruto.

-También entrenar con el- dijo otro.

-O ir a comer ramen dejarlo a él con la cuenta- mencionó otro.

-Si se va de nada serviría haberle tomado la foto :( - dijo otro Naruto.

-Oh, si, tienes razón, sí…- le dieron la razón los demás Naruto's.

-Miren, si, Sasuke ha hecho un gran trabajo limpiando la cueva y demás, pero no podemos conservarlo- dijo Sir Líder- El no cumple lo necesario para formar parte de la organización.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó Kisame- Mató a Orochimaru, eso ya es algo.

-Seeh, pero no podemos tener a los hermanos Uchiha juntos.

-Hn, el echaría de menos a la Aldea. Y a sus amigos…- dijo Itachi.

-¿Tú extrañas a tus amigos Itachi?- le preguntó Kisame.

-Ustedes son mis amigos…

-¡AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!- dijeron los demás.- **Quien diría que Itachi sacara su lado menos frio…- **pensaron.

-Hn, cállense.

**-**U_U- **Y ahí está el mismo de siempre…**

-¡DEIDARA, NOS VAMOS A ESTRELLAR!- gritó Sir Líder, quien miraba hacia adelante, y hacia adelante estaba la cueva.

-¡¿?- gritaron todos, incluso Sakura y los Naruto's.

-Ejemp, yo ya sé que significa "ESTELLAR", pero aquí tengo varios diccionarios para ustedes, humm :)

-¡NO QUEREMOS DICCIONARIOS DEIDARA!

-¡Deidara fíjate, no nos dejes…!

-¡PUM!

Akatsuki y sus amigos no invitados (Sakura y Narutox6) se estrellaron contra la cueva.

* * *

-¡PUM!

-¿Qué demonios…?

_Se había oído una especie de mmm golpe o algo así, quería ir a investigar pero tenía mucho sueño y cansancio. Lo único que quería era ir a dormir y esperar hasta… _

-¡¿NARUTO?

-O.O Sasuke.

* * *

-Cof, cof… ¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó Sir Líder.

-Pffff… si. Buena idea utilizar nuestras batas como para caídas, Sir Líder- dijo Zetsu.

-¡WIIIIIIIIIII! ¡OTRA VEZ!- dijo Tobi.

-Estás loco ¬¬ - dijeron todos a Tobi.

-Bueno, ya mejor hay que entrar a la cueva, ya está anocheciendo. Les dije que no tardaran tanto en comprar cosas, pero noooo, ahí van.- Sir Líder.

-Sí, no debieron haber comprado tanto T.T- dijo Kakuzu.

-Bueno, ya vámonos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Cof, cof… demonios… que caída- dijo Sakura- Naruto's, ¿dónde…?

La caída hizo que todas las replicas desaparecieran.

Sakura se sentía algo sola, pero al menos habían descubierto algo: por más que Akatsuki quisiera a Sasuke, no lo obligarían a quedarse… Todo gracias a su hermano.

-Jeje, Itachi no es tan malo después de todo…- susurró Sakura para después levantarse y dirigirse a la cueva.

* * *

_¡¿NANIIIIIIIIIIIIII? ¡NARUTO ESTÁ FRENTE A MI! ¡EN LA CUEVA, CAMINANDO POR EL PASILLO…! ¡Y TO CON UN VESTIDO DE SIRVIENTA!¡DEMONIOS, ESTE ES MI FIN! ¡ESTE-ES-MI-FIN!_

-Fue un placer haber sido yo-  dijo inner Sasuke.

**-Nooooooo, Naruto me está viendo con cara de sorpresa, o miedo, no se la verdad… PERO ME ESTÁ VIENDO. T.T sabrá que utilicé un vestido de sirvienta y se los dirá a todos en la Aldea. Noooo, seré la burla, no podrá aguantar tanta humillación, noooo, quiero morir ahhhhh….**

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?

-Ah…ehh… este y-yo… Yo ni estoy aquí, jeje.

_¿No está aquí? ¿Pero qué…? No tiene sentido, yo lo estoy viendo, hasta creo que siento su chakra…_

-¡¿Cómo que no? ¡TE ESTOY VIENDO!

-¿Yo? Nahh… y-yo soy mmm una alucinación… ¡Si, eso! Una alucinación. Tanto tiempo llevas limpiando los cuartos y probablemente oliendo plantas extrañas que ahora estas muy cansado y me imaginas. Seeeeeh…

-¿Ehhh…? Bueee… tiene sentido, entonces creo que ya me iré a dormir. Adios Baka-imaginario.- Sasuke se da la vuelta y se dirige a su dormitorio, dándole a espalda a Naruto.

-**Jejeje, soy bien chingón. No me descubrió, jajaja, idiota…**

**

* * *

**

**WHAT'S UP? Jajajaja espero les haya gustado este capi :3 Esta vez hice que saliera Paco, haha ¿Qué les pareció? Espero no haberlos decepcionado :9 y también la historia de Deidara haha. Si, lo sé, es como muy estúpida, pero debía haber una explicación para su trauma con los diccionarios y no se me ocurrió nada mejor jeje.**

**Estemm… no sé cuando volveré a subir, porqué MAÑANA ya entro a la escuela u_ú y no voy a tener mucho tiempo para escribir, pero me esforzaré para poder hacerlo pronto. De ante mano les pido una disculpa ja.**

**Les ruego que me dejen reviews, ¿si? :)**

**Próximo capítulo: "Día 5: Cuarto 3 y 4. ¿Itachi la comadreja? ¿Paco?**

**See you! **

**sakura deidara**


	9. Día 5: Cuarto 3 y 4

¡Yoo! ^^ ¿Cómo andan mis queridos lectores? (:

Pues hoy tengo tiempo de empezar a escribir muahahahahahaha :L Les pido una disculpa masiva D: no actualice a tiempo. Ya llevo muchísimo tiempo que no escribía y les prometí que lo haría y nomás no ._. Así que mil disculpas u.u

Pues gracias por los reviews al menos me dejaron más que veces pasadas hahaha, en serio se los agradezco mucho :)

Oh, y muy feliz navidad, aunque algo atrasado XD hehehe y feliz año ^^ igual, muy atrasado. Espero se la hayan pasado muy bonito :)

Bueno, sin más que agregar, he aquí la siguiente parte.

* * *

_Capítulo 9_

**"Día 5: Cuarto 3 y 4. ¿Itachi la comadreja? ¿Paco?"**

-Pist, pist… Naruto, despierta…

-Ñamm ñamm ñamm ramen…

-Naruto…- volvió a repetir la pelirosa con un poco de enfado en su voz.

-Mmmm mmmm ramen aghhhhhhhh…

-Naruto…

-Ñamm ñam ña…

-¡NARUTO!

-¡Paf!

-¡Sakura-chan! T.T ¿Por qué siempre me pegas?

-¡Porque nunca me haces caso!

-TToTT ya pues, ¿Qué pasa? Porqué andas tan violenta tan temprano.

-Cállate… Recuerda que tenemos que levantarnos antes que los demás lo hagan. Además, ya sabemos que Akatsuki no quiere que Sasuke abandone la aldea por estar con ellos. Nuestra misión ya se acabó.

-Si si ya se acabó la misión, yo que me estaba divirtiendo mucho. ¿No podemos quedarnos otro tiempo más, ttebayo? Ayer fui a robar comida de la cocina y había un poco de pescado con arroz y salsa inglesa… Estaba delicioso, Sakura-chan ^^ el que hace la comida aquí en verdad es un gran chef.

-No podemos quedarnos tanto tiempo aquí Naruto, y menos por la comida.

-Awwwww pero si es genial la comida, y también es muy divertido estar aquí, dattebayo… Hacer creer al teme que no soy yo cuando si soy yo… Teme idiota, no puedo creer que me vio y se creyó ese cuento de que…

-¡¿SASUKE-KUN TE VIO? Ò_Ó

-E-Etto… F-Fue un pequeño accidente Sa-Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio tartamudeando.

-Naruto… ¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡No, Sakura-chan, noooo, no me pegues por favor…! No se dio cuenta… ¿Q-Qué haces con esa pala…? Sa-Sakura-chan, no piensas pegarme con la pa-pala, ¿verdad? ¡Ahhh, ahhh! Nooo, Sakura-chan, no me persigas con esa cosa, nooooo… ¡AHHHHH!

* * *

-Bipipipipipipipipipipipipi…

_¿No tiene otro tonito los despertadores de Tobi? Estresa demasiado oír ese "Bipipi…"_

-Sasuke-sa…

-Ya sé Tobi, vete.

-TToTT ¡que malo eres!

_Largar a Tobi antes de que entre al cuarto, listo._

_Bueno, ayer creí ver a Naruto, pero nooo… No pudo haber sido cierto. Tsunade no le diría a nadie que estoy aquí, ¿verdad? Y si en verdad hubiera sido el Dobe ya me hubiera tomado una fotografía. Eso sí que dañaría mi reputación. ¿Uchiha Sasuke con uniforme de sirvienta? Eso JÁMAS debe exponerse al público. Ya bastante tengo con ver a Itachi con ese mandil…_

_Bueno, a la cocina._

* * *

_Cocina Akatsuki._

-¿Entonces si podemos ir a la feria? *w* - dijo Kisame, que era el más entusiasmado por el hecho de que iba a ver una feria.

-Mmmm no lo sé Kisame, hay mucho trecho de aquí a allá.

-No seas exagerado Pain, no está tan lejos, es la aldea que está aquí a lado.- dijo Konan, que estaba haciendo una rosa de papel.

-Sí, sí pero de todas formas, no debemos dejar que nos vean. Somos la organización de ninjas más temida por todos- pose "guay" por parte de Sir Líder.

-Qué mamón…- susurró Konan.

-Yo no quiero ir, me reúso profundamente- dijo Zetsu- No quiero que me lleven a venderme por 20 yenes las mirada.

-Ni que fueras Deidara.

-Cállate Kisame, humm.

-Hn, no es mala idea ir- dijo Itachi.

-¡Tobi es buen chico y quiere ir! :)

-Podemos recuperar el dinero perdido, y tal vez llevarnos un poco de más $.$ - dijo Kakuzu.

-¡Yo no quiero ir!

-¡Te friegas Zetsu, la mayoría quiere ir!

-¡Traga gusanos Kisame!

-¡Tu ahógate en abono apestoso!

-Ya, ya, ya, cálmense.- intervino Sir Líder- Si iremos. Kakuzu tiene razón, de esa forma podremos recuperar el dinero perdido. Y cada quien irá y pondrá un puesto y venderá algo, ¿entendieron? Sólo que tendremos que ponernos algo que no sean estas batas para poder pasar desapercibidos.

-¡WIIIIIIIII, SI VAMOS A IR! :D

-Ya cállate Tobi- dijo Zetsu.

-TToTT Zetsu malo…

-Bueno, ¿y qué tienen planeado vender? Mañana empezará la feria y ya debemos saber cuántos locales van a ser y que es lo que debemos llevar mañana.

-Yo venderé mi arte, humm.

-¿Arte femenino?- Kisame.

-¡IDIOTA, HUMM!

-Hn, yo podría vender comida.- dijo Itachi.

-Yo haré origami ^^- dijo Konan.

-Zetsu será la atracción principal. 10 yenes la foto con el "Hombre-Planta"

-No quiero Sir Líder

-Jajajajaja, te vas a vender Zetsu, lero lero…- se burló Kakuzu.

-Tú serás de esos que se sientan arriba de una pequeña alberca y que cuando tiran una pelota a una palanca y si le atinan, tú te caes a la alberca.- le dijo Sir Líder.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡NO ME DES UN DICCIONARIO DEIDARA!- Deidara guarda su diccionario muy tristemente.

-Eso harás porque YO lo digo, debes de recuperar lo perdido, ¿recuerdas?

-Gulp, si Sir Líder- Kakuzu pasa saliva con cierto nerviosismo.

-Porque si no lo castras, ¿verdad Sir Líder? (:

-Así es Tobi ^^ Buen chico, ten, galletita- Sir Líder le arroja una galleta a Tobi, la cual choca contra su máscara.

-O.O mami…- Kakuzu.

-Hmp, buenos días.- dijo Sasuke, quien acababa de entrar en la cocina.

-Oh, Sasuke, que bueno que llegas.- dijo Sir Líder- Estábamos planeando lo que haremos mañana en la feria.

-¿Feria? ¿Piensan ir a la feria?

-¡Siiii! Venderemos cosas bonitas y juntaremos dinero :3 – Tobi.

-¿En serio? Hmp, bueno, que se diviertan.

-Es hasta mañana, y obviamente TÚ también irás Sasuke.- agregó Sir Líder.

-¡¿? ¡Yo no pienso ir a la feria!

-Sí, si lo harás, todos iremos y nos divertiremos.

-¡No iré a vender "cosas bonitas" ni a venderme!

-El que se va a vender es Zetsu, no te preocupes.

-Cállate Kisame ¬¬

-No importa, mi punto es que yo no quiero ni pienso ir. Se acabó.

-Vamos hermanito- intervino Itachi- Recuerdo lo mucho que tú querías ir a la feria cuando eras un mocoso de kínder.

-**Vaya pero cuanto amor ¬¬….** Hmp, eso era antes Itachi, los tiempos han cambiado, ¿no lo crees?

-Nahhh, para nada. Sigues igual de idiota que antes y te lo demostraré. Mira ven.- Sasuke que acerca a su hermano y este lo golpea en la frente con dos dedos, el índice y el de en medio.- ¿Ves? 10 años y sigues cayendo en esa.

-Adscjdvfdevl… Estúpido Itachi ¬¬

-Seeeeeeh… Bueno, aclarado ya cierto puntos, tendremos que ir al pueblo, ver lo de los puestos y mmm conseguir ropa, no deben vernos en estas capas.

-¿Sasuke irá de sirvienta?- preguntó Konan.

-¿Tienes miedo de que los muchachos le den más números telefónicos a él que a ti Konan?- le dijo Pain.

-Jajaja, me gustaría verlo.

-Entonces sí, irá de sirvienta.

-O.ó ¡CLARO QUE NO IRE DE SIRVIENTA!

-Sí, sí, lo que digas. Bien chicos, vamos al pueblo, recojan sus cosas y nos vemos afuera en 5 minutos. Sasuke, tu sigue limpiando esto y cuando regresemos te llamaremos para decirte a qué hora será lo de la feria. ¡Andando!- Y con esto último, todos los Akatsuki salieron de la cocina.

-...- tick en el ojo derecho de Sasuke- ….

-Oh, Sasuke….- Era Sir Líder- Alguien tapó el baño, tendrás que destaparlo. ¡Nos vemos!

-O.O ¡HIJOS DE TODA SU….!

* * *

Naruto y Sakura regresarán a Konoha. Acaban de salir de la cueva.

-Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan… no me quiero ir T.T

-TÚ la regaste, así que por tu culpa tendremos que irnos.

-Awwwwwwwwww pero Sakura-chan te juro que no era… ¡MIRA! ¡Va a ver una feria!

-¡¿Y para eso me tienes que gritar en la oreja? ¡BAKA!- Golpe para Naruto.

-TT^TT no me pegues Sakura-chan… Mira, ¿y si nos quedamos solo un día más para ver mañana todos los puestos? Yo se que te gustan las ferias Sakura-chan, por favor, ¿sí?

-No sé Naruto, ya deberíamos regresar a la aldea y… Ayyyy no, ¡no me hagas pucheros! Naruto, no, no debemos… Argggggg, está bien. Nos quedaremos.

-¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Gracias Sakura-chan, eres la mejo, dattebayo!

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Pero no volveremos a la cueva, tendremos que quedarnos en algún hotel del pueblo.

-Lo que tu digas Sakura-chan :D

-Bueno, vámonos.

-¿Podemos ir de rápido a la cueva a comer las sobras que dejaron los demás del desayuno?

-¡NO!

-T.T

* * *

-Disculpe, buen hombre, ¿podría decirnos con quien debemos de hablar para rentas unos puestos aquí en la feria?- dijo Kakuzu, quien no llevaba la típica capa negra con nubes rojas de la organización, sino quellevaba una capa café y unas sandalias negras.

-Yo le puedo ayudar.- Le contestó el señor, que ya era algo viejo- Por cada local que quiera rentar tendrá que pagar una cuota de 5000 yenes.

-¡¿5000? ¡Eso es un robo, viejo! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a estafar de esa manera a las personas?

-¡Si no te parece lárgate a otra feria, tarado!- El viejo le da un bastonazo en la cabeza a Kakuzu.

-¡Ouch! Estúpido viejo, ya verá… ¡Es demasiado caro!

-¡Esa es la tarifa, tómalo o déjalo, feo!

-¡¿Cómo me llamo…?

-Pfffff… Parece que Kakuzu está reclamando por los precios… Otra vez.- dijo Kisame, que se encontraba con el resto de los Akatsuki, unos cuantos metros lejos de donde Kakuzu discutía los precios, y al igual que Kakuzu, ninguno llevaba el uniforme de la organización.

Kisame llevaba una playera con estampado de piñas y cocos, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas sandalias; Itachi un traje negro con corbata negra y zapatos muy elegantes color negro; Konan un vestido sencillo de color lila y unas sandalias; Tobi vestía como un niño pequeño, con una camisa azul, un short de mezclilla, unos tennis y una gorra; Deidara una camisa de manga larga que decía "El arte hace ¡boom!" y un pantalón elegante; Zetsu tenía una capa negra, parecida a la de la organización y Sir Líder una camisa negra con una nube rojo en el centro y un pantalón de mezclilla con unos tennis.

-Pein, ¿no habíamos acordado en no traer nada puesto de la organización?- le dijo Konan a Sir Líder.

-Pero si no traigo nada.

-¿Y esa camisa qué?

-¿Esto? Oh, lo acabo de comprar. ¿Puedes creerlo? Venden mercancía de la organización. Hay de todo; capas, las bandas de cada uno, la oz que usaba Hidan, la marioneta de Sasori, hasta hay monitos de nosotros.

-Tobi quiere comprarse a Tobi :D

-¿Venderán mi arte? Humm.

-Tu arte de niña- dijo Kisame.

-¡ARGGG! ¡Estúpido Kisame!- Deidara le lanza un pájaro de arcilla directamente a la cara Kisame.

-¡AHHH! Maldito Deidara… ¡Me la vas a pagar!

-Ya dejen de pelear, no es el momento para hacer escenas, hn.- dijo Itachi.

-¡Listo! Ya resolví el problema de los puestos- Dijo Kakuzu, que acababa de llegar a donde todos los Akatsuki se encontraban- ¿Qué hacen?

-Kisame y Deidara se estaban peleando, lo mismo de siempre, tu sabes- le contestó Zetsu.

-¡YO QUIERO UN TOBI!- dijo Tobi.

-¿Cómo que un Tobi?- preguntó Kakuzu.

-Siii, vende cosas de nosotros, de toda la organización :D

-¡¿QUÉEEEE? ¡¿Y NO NOS DAN NADA DE LAS GANANCIAS? ¡Ya verán! ¡Iré a cobrarles los derechos de autor!

-¡No!- dijo Sir Líder, deteniendo a Kakuzu- Se supone que no somos Akatsuki, debemos pasar desapercibidos.

-¡Pero estas utilizando nuestra imagen!

-Sí, y la de Orochimaru, miren.- dijo Konan, que señalaba hacia un puesto donde había un poster de Orochimaru en tanga.

-O.O- Los demás Akatsuki.

-¡Demonios, Konan! ¡Por tu culpa ya no podré dormir bien!- dijo Kisame.

-¿Mi culpa? Yo no mandé a imprimir posters con la foto de él.

-Siento que me vigila…- dijo Zetsu.

-Deberíamos comprarle uno a Sasuke, después de todo, era su mentor, humm.- dijo Deidara.

-No quiero que mi hermano se haga gay, hn.- Itachi.

-Yo quiero mi Tobi TToTT

-Bueno, vayamos a dar un rol por el pueblo, para que la gente nos vaya conociendo un poco.- dijo Sir Líder.

-No creo que sea una buena idea Pein.- Konan.

-Nahhhhh, ¿qué podría pasar?

* * *

_Cueva Akatsuki_

"Sasuke"

_Estúpidos Akatsuki, los detesto, y más a Deidara por haber arrojado arcilla dura al baño. ¡El maldito trabajo que me dio destapar el retrete! Ahora lo único que me queda por hacer es limpiar el cuarto de Itachi y Kisame. _

_Por suerte el cuarto de Sir Líder y Konan no estaba tan mal, hasta eso muy ordenado; lo que no podía de decir de la bodega, estaba hecha un desastre. Parecía como si alguien hubiera utilizado ese mini cuartito para dormir. Aún sigo sin explicarme porque la pala esta toda doblada. Podría jurar que la parte metaliza tiene la silueta de la cara de Naruto, pero creo que solo estoy alucinando. _

_La Sala de Bijuus tampoco estaba tan sucia, pero sí que daba miedo entrar ahí. Se sentía algo extraño._

_Me dirijo lentamente al cuarto de Itachi/Kisame con la aspiradora en mano, un par de cubetas y un trapeador, y también con cierto temor. Aún no olvidaba la advertencia sobre el tal "Paco". ¿Qué demonios se supone que es eso? Hmp, supongo que ya lo vería, y fuera lo que fuera, no me debería de da miedo. Un UCHIHA nunca tiene miedo._

-Creo que ambos sabemos que nos da miedo, querido Sasuke.

-Hmp, creí que ya te habías muerto.- le contestó Sasuke a su inner.

-No soportarías mi partida. Soy demasiado querido como para que quieran que me vaya.

-Hmp, creído.

-Ja, por si no lo captas aún, YO soy TÚ, así que básicamente te estás diciendo creído.

-Pffff, mejor cállate.

-Hmp, idiota.- Y con esto último, el inner Sasuke desapareció.

_Bueno, a lo que venimos._

_Ya me encontraba delante del cuarto 3, y con mucho cuidado abrí la puerta, esperando a que pareciera algo raro y feo, para lo cual ya estaba preparado, pues llevaba un kunai en mi mano derecha._

-Bien, esto parece normal hasta ahora, no veo porque tendría que… ¡Puag! ¿Qué diablos…? ¡Demonios! Esto apesta, que rayos pisé… ¡Ah!- Sasuke se había resbalado por el moho que había en el piso a causa de la humedad.

-Grrrrrrrgggrrrrgrrrrr…

-¿Qué fue e…? O.O

-Kami…- Inner Sasuke había regresado solo para desmayarse.

**-¡UN TIBURÓN! ¡UN TIBURÓN! ¡Y E-ES –ENO-NORME!**

_A la hora de levantarme, quede de frente a una enorme pecera con un horrible tiburón que tenía un ojo más grande que el otro y una sonrisa terriblemente macabra. Lo único que me quedaba por hacer era…_

_-_¡CORRE!- Mi Inner me grito y yo obedientemente hice lo que dijo.

_Me sentía estúpidamente cobarde por haberme ido así del cuarto, ¡pero estoy seguro que cualquiera haría lo mismo! Esa cosa SI que da miedo._

**-Agarra valor Sasuke, agarra valor… Un tiburón no te debe de impedir hacer las cosas…** Bien, tengo que limpiar…

_Y así, son creer en mis pobres palabras, me adentre al temido cuarto de "Paco"._

* * *

_Dos horas después…_

Akatsuki acababa de llegar a la cueva._  
_

-¡Te lo dije Pein! ¡Te dije que no era buena idea eso de "dar el rol"! ¡Pero NOOOOOOOO! ¡Nunca le hacen caso a Konan solo porque es la única mujer de la organización, ¿verdad?- vociferó Konan en la sala de la cueva.

-Ya lo sé Konan, no me lo tienes que repetir de nuevo…- dijo Sir Líder, que estaba cargando a un Deidara todo tomado.

Atrás de ellos, llegaban Itachi y Kisame, que cargaban Kakuzu, quien estaba atado de pies a cabeza y con una cinta en la boca. También llegaba Tobi con un pequeño muñequito de él mismo y al final Zetsu, quien se veía algo triste.

Todos los Akatsuki estaban llenos de arcilla, desde sus zapatos hasta la ropa que traían.

-Tenemos que llevar a Deidara a su cuarto. No creo que despierte hasta mañana- Dijo Sir Líder.

-Mqanshdb wjfen afkwdnsfvn kasdmkadf- "dijo" Kakuzu.

-Seeh, seeh, ahorita de llevamos a tu cuarto. Ahí de desamarraremos.- le contestó Kisame.

-Hn, hay que llamar a mi ototo para decirle lo que haremos mañana- mencionó Itachi.

-Oh, cierto, tienes razón- dijo Sir Líder- ¡Sasuke, necesito que ven…!

Justo cuando Sir Líder estaba llamando a gritos a Sasuke, este apareció en la sala, mojado y manchado de moho.

-Iu- dijo Konan.

-¡Puaj!- Sir Líder.

-Ajhbfenaolkadsoe- Kakuzu.

-¡Sasuke-san apesta! D: - Tobi.

-¡Oh, Sasuke! Parece ser que quitaste todo el moho que había en el cuarto :D – dijo Kisame- Hacia años que estaba así por la humedad. ¿Paco se porto bien? Debería darle algo de comer, sabes, jeje.

-Si por bien te refieres a que CASI me mata del susto cuando lo vi y que CASI me come cuando pasaba a un lado de la pecera, entonces se porto de maravilla- le contestó Sasuke, con MUCHO sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-Nahhh, es un buen chico, lo que pasa es que no te conoce, eso es todo, jeje.

-Hmp, yo no lo creo… ¿Y por qué Kakuzu está amarrado? ¿Y qué le pasó a Deidara?

-ESO te lo puede explicar Pein- contesto Konan, con cierto enojo en su voz.

-Jeje- contestó Sir Líder, con algo de nerviosismo por el tono que había empleado Konan- No fue mi culpa, los chicos se alocaron un poco y ya.

-¿Pero que les pasó?- dijo Sasuke.

-Pues verás…

_**Flashback.**_

_**-No creo que sea una buena idea Pein.- Konan.**_

_**-Nahhhhh, ¿qué podría pasar?**_

_**Los Akatsuki empezaron a caminar por el pueblo hasta que alguien los detuvo.**_

_**-Oye, guapa- habló un muchacho, dirigiéndose a Deidara.**_

_**-O.o- Deidara.**_

_**-Mis amigos y yo queríamos saber si te animabas a tomar algo con nosotros. Que dices, ¿te animas?- el chico le guiña a Deidara, mientras señala a otros 5 chicos que lo saludaban.**_

_**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Kisame se empezó a reír después de escuchar lo que el muchacho le decía a Deidara.**_

_**-¡SOY UN HOMBRE IDIOTA!**_

_**-Oh, vaya… Perdón, amigo…- sé disculpo el muchacho- Qué lástima, se veía tan buena…- dijo mientras se alejaba a paso veloz de los Akatsuki.**_

_**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**_

_**-Necesito varios tragos, VARIOS para poder olvidarme de esto que acaba de pasar, humm.- dijo Deidara, quien tenía un tic en el ojo derecho.**_

_**-¿Y por qué no les dices a tus amigos que te los inviten? JAJAJAJAJA.**_

_**-¡ARGGGG, CÁLLATE KISAME!- Deidara se da la vuelta y se dirige a un bar.**_

_**-Diantre, te dije que no era bueno que anduviéramos por ahí. Ahora ve a asegurarte de que a Deidara no se le pasen las copas, Pein.- ordeno Konan.**_

_**-¿Y yo por qué? No soy su niñera.**_

_**-Necesitamos que se encuentre en buen estado para regresar rápido a la cueva en uno de sus pájaros.**_

_**-Pfffff, de acuerdo, lo vigilaré. Me aseguraré de que no se vaya hasta atrás**__**1**__**.- Sir Líder se dirige al mismo bar al que Deidara había entrado.**_

_**-Bueno, los demás no hay que sepa… Itachi, ¿por qué demonios amarraste a Kakuzu? ¿Y por qué la cinta en la boca?**_

_**-Se fue al puesto donde estaban los artículos de la organización y empezó a destrozar el local, hn.- explicó Itachi.**_

_**-Creímos que lo mejor sería amarrarlo y callarlo hasta que nos fuéramos para que no hiciera otra locura- agregó Kisame.**_

_**-Mmmmta… Bueno, que más da.- dijo Konan- ¿Y Zetsu a dónde se metió? ¡Zetsu! Ahí estas, ¿a dónde fuiste?**_

_**-Snif, no está… ¡No está! T.T – dijo Zetsu llorando.**_

_**-¿Quién no está?**_

_**-¡Bonnie! ¡Se la llevarón! Y-Yo cre-creí que la vol-volvería a ver… pero se fue, ¡me la quitaron!**_

_**-¿Quién rayos es Bonnie?- le preguntó Konan a Tobi.**_

_**-Yo no sé. ¿Podemos ir a comprar un Tobi? Di que sí :D**_

_**-Bonnie es el árbol con el que se quedo hablando la otra vez, ¿no Itachi?- dijo Kisame.**_

_**-Hn, yo que sé. A lo mejor.**_

_**-No está, no está, me abandonó, yo pensé que teníamos algo juntos, y ahora se fue, así como si nada. Ni una nota…- seguía lamentándose Zetsu.**_

_**-Ta madre… ¡Ahora está de emo!- dijo Konan.**_

_**-Mmmm deberíamos regresar a la cueva, ya está oscureciendo- dijo Kisame.**_

_**-¡YO QUIERO MI TOBI!**_

_**-¡Arggggg! ¡Está bien! Vamos por tu Tobi, Tobi- dijo Konan, que claramente se apreciaba que estaba demasiado enojada- Vamos por el muñeco y regresamos por Pein y Deidara.**_

_**-¡Wiiiiiiiiiii! :D – Tobi.**_

_**-Ustedes dos- Konan señala a Itachi y Kisame- Vigilen bien a Kakuzu, yo acompañaré a Tobi y me aseguraré de que Zetsu no se corte las mmmm bueno, que se mate.**_

_**-De acuerdo- dijeron al unísono Kisame e Itachi. **_

_**-Se fue, se fue…- Zetsu.**_

_**-Vamos Tobi- dijo Konan, mientras arrastraba a Zetsu.**_

_**-¡Wiii!**_

…

_**5 minutos después.**_

_**-Tobi, que bonito Tobi, me gusta mucho este muñeco. Lo llamare Tobi :D – obviamente Tobi.**_

_**-Se fue, me dejó, me abandonó…- Zetsu.**_

_**-¿Qué tal se comporto Kakuzu?- dijo Konan.**_

_**-Puesssss… Intentó huir y destrozar más el local, pero se lo impedimos- dijo Kisame.**_

_**-Ya hay que irnos.-dijo Itachi.**_

_**-Sí, llamaré a Pein y a Deidara, espero que ellos estén…**_

_**En ese justo momento, Pein y Deidara salían del bar. Pein llevaba a Deidara, pues a este le costaba caminar por sí mismo.**_

_**-Que demo… ¡Pein, te dije que lo vigilaras!- le grito Konan a Sir Líder.**_

_**-Etto… no fue mi culpa, estaba mal. No paraba de decir que era una chica y que por qué tenía que ser rubio.**_

_**-Itachi, ¡hip! Yo a ti ¡hip! Te quiero mucho ¡hip! ¿Lo sabías? ¡hip!- Deidara se había acercado a Itachi y lo abrazó.**_

_**-Tsk, quítenme a este destilado.**_

_**-¡Muy bien, Pein! ¿Ahora como se supone que regresaremos a la cueva sin el pájaro de arcilla?**_

_**-Pájaro ¡hip!- intervino Deidara- ¿Quieres ¡hip! un pájaro ¡hip! Konan? ¡Hip! Mira, ahí está ¡hip!- Deidara dejo ver un pájaro muy pequeño.**_

_**-Estemm… debería ser más grande…**_

_**-¿Más grande? ¡Hip! No hay ¡hip! problema- Deidara empezó a hacer que el pájaro se hiciera más y más grande.**_

_**-Deidara ya con esto esta…- Sir Líder.**_

_**-Grande ¡hip! grande…- Deidara.**_

_**-Deidara ya no lo hagas tan…- Konan.**_

_**-Grande ¡hip! muy grande ¡hip!**_

_**-¡WKF NVKFN GEFLKMSD!- Kakuzu.**_

_**-¿Qué dijo?- Tobi.**_

_**-¡Que esa cosa va a estallar!- Kisame.**_

_**-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Akatsuki.**_

_**-¡PUM!**_

_**El pájaro explotó y toda la arcilla salió volando por todas partes, manchando los locales, a las personas y sobre todo a los Akatsuki.**_

_**-Y grande ¡hip! grande ¡hip! gran… ¿Y el pájaro a donde se fue? ¡Hip!**_

_**-¡Estalló idiota!- Le gritaron los demás, a excepción de Tobi.**_

_**-Oh, jeje, pero que diver… ¡paff!- Deidara no termino de hablar porque se había caído. De lo tomado que estaba, se durmió.**_

_**-Te dije que no era una buena idea…- Konan a Pein.**_

_**-Jejeje… Bueno, mmm, hay que irnos caminando.- dijo Sir Líder.**_

_**Akatsuki empezó a caminar rumbo a la cueva. Konan enfadada, Sir Líder cargando a Deidara, Tobi jugando con Tobi y Kisame e Itachi impidiendo que Kakuzu regresara a los puestos con mercancía de Akatsuki.**_

_**Fin Flashback.**_

-Y bueno, eso pasó- terminó de contar Sir Líder a Sasuke.

-Hmp, vaya, quien diría que Deidara tuviera tanto… Pegue2- dijo Sasuke.

-Seeee, bueno yo me voy, estoy MUY cansada y la verdad no quiero saber nada de nada. ¡Adiós!- dijo Konan, mientras entraba a su cuarto cerraba de un portazo.

-Mmmmm algo me dice que está enojada- dijo Tobi.

-Creo que hoy tendrás que dormir con el perro Sir Líder, no creo que te vaya a abrir la puerta- dijo Kisame.

-Sí, eso creo- dijo Sir Líder con una cara de entre nervios, espantó y cansancio- Bueno, Sasuke,- Sasuke se volteo para ver a Sir Líder- mañana nos iremos al pueblo desde las 8 de la mañana para poder llegar con tiempo e instalarnos en los puestos, para que estés listo para irnos. Ya vayamos a descansar.

-Hmp, está bien.

-Tengo que llevar a Deidara a su cuarto, ayúdame Tobi- dijo Sir Líder.

-¡Claro, Sir Líder! Tobi y Tobi lo ayudaremos :D

-Bueno, yo llevaré a Zetsu y a Kakuzu a su cuarto, ya están más tranquilos los dos- dijo Kisame, mientras se llevaba a los dos Akatsuki hacia el pasillo.

-Hn, yo igual me voy. Que descanses ototo.- dijo Itachi.

-Mmm Itachi, espera.- Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mmm encontré esto mientras recogía tu cuarto. Ten- Sasuke le entrega un pequeño gorro café con una orejitas.

-Ohhh, esto.- dijo Itachi esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mmm, ¿qué se supone que es?

-Es un gorro de una comadreja. Mamá me lo había hecho. Como mi nombre significa "comadreja"3. Me lo dio cuando tenía como 4 años. Gracias por regresármelo, ototo.- Itachi se acerca su hermano y lo golpea en lafrente con sus dos dedos. Le dedica una pequeña sonrisa y se dirige a su cuarto.

-Hmp, Itachi no es tan malo después de todo- dijo el Inner de Sasuke.

-Hmp, si, supongo que tienes razón.- le dio la razón Sasuke mientras sonreía un poco.

Sasuke empezó a dirigirse a su cuarto manteniendo su pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Waaaaaaaaa, espero les haya gustado ^^

Jeje, me siento orgullosa porque creo este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito de esta historia. Lo hice para compensar mi tremenda tardanza al actualizar LOL.

Espero no me maten por lo que le paso a Deidara, eso de los chicos, pero a mí me pareció gracioso :P y aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de Deidara ni nada por el estilo, ni tampoco creo que sea una mujer o demasiado afeminada, pero pues no sé, solo se me ocurrió.

Y también sé que me puse como un poco cursi al final, con lo de Itachi y Sasuke, pero me pareció que debía haber un momento de linda hermandad entre los Uchiha :)

La verdad no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar, pero trataré de hacer lo antes posible.

Aquí le dejo unas pequeñas notas sobre lo que escribí n_n

1"Hasta atrás": En mi país es como una forma de decir que se pondrá a tomar mucho y se pondrá ebrio.

2 "Pegue": Que las personas se fijen en ti, que gusten de uno.

3 "Itachi-Comadreja": Un día puse el nombre Itachi en un diccionario de español-japonés y me salió que significaba comadreja.

Sin más que agregar, me despido :B Sayonara!

**Próximo capítulo: "Día 6: La feria"**

sakura deidara


End file.
